


Drabbles collection

by Buckmesideways22



Category: Captain America (Movies), Destroyer (2018), Gossip Girl, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Cock Warming, Crack fics, Daddy Kink, Degradation, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Humor, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Professor Kink, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Magic, Smut, Strapping, Threesomes, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, fem dom, head canons, tumblr ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 115
Words: 27,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckmesideways22/pseuds/Buckmesideways22
Summary: After being snapped on tumblr I decided to keep my drabble's here too.





	1. Being Fucked by the boys

Sebastian:  
He would have a little fun with you. After all, it is your birthday. He would start by tying your hands behind your back and would continually suck your nipples until each one aches. Like literally the touch of his tongue to your nipples make you groan, they are so sore. Then he would finally un tie you, but being the mischievous boy he is, he would lay you on the floor right there and push into your soaking pussy, whimpering your name, and he would lean down and slowly lick your nipples between thrust, giving you the chills. 

Chris:  
Chris being the ass man he is flips you on all fours and starts eating your pussy from behind. You’re whining out moans and he lets you come out his tongue. Then he pulls off and gives your ass a rough spank, he rubs his hand soothingly and rumbles, “Such a good girl for me. Now ask me to fuck your little pussy.” He ends up making you beg for it before he roughly takes you.

Jon:  
You’re pretty messy from both of Seb and Chris coming in and on you. Jon can’t help but need to take care of you. He easily carries you into the bathroom and scrubs you down in the shower. Once you’re all clean, he lifts you and places your back to the shower wall. He pushes into you and growls, “te sientes tan jodidamente bien!” (You feel so fucking good) He uses your body in the best way and you cum all over him. He pulls out and pushes on your shoulder, making your knees meet the ground, “Let’s make you a mess again.” He purrs and starts stroking his cock fast and cums all over your tits.

All 3:  
After your day of activities you are exhausted. You crawl into bed with your boys, but they’re not done with you yet. Chris commands, “You’re going to be a good girl for us one more time.” You whimper. All of you aches, “Don’t worry chica preciosa, we’ll make you feel so good.” Jon murmurs. Like you’d ever say no. “Now, show us that pretty pussy,” Seb moans and spreads your legs open. He stares down and lets out a needy groan. 

Soon after tons of kissing, licking, petting, and stroking each boy is occupying a hole.  
Chris is deep in your ass, being the self proclaimed ass man. You’re bouncy on Seb’s cock and he’s letting out a myriad of beautiful whimpers. Jon has his cock deep down your throat and was fucking your face. You had already came 3 times this session alone. “Keep fucking her! Fuck her until her birthday ends!” Chris barks!

Seb’s getting close to orgasm below you and he whines, “Christ, what time is it?”

“Only 10!” Jon laughs happily while fucking into your mouth.

You moan desperately and tears of overstimulation stream down your cheeks.


	2. What if you could make Seb come just from sucking on his nipples?

He’s writhing beneath you. You’ve been at this for 30 minutes. His hands and ankles are tied to the bed with silk ties that were normally used on you. He had sucked your nipples a few days ago until you came and he laughed arrogantly, but now turn about was a bitch.

He let out a moan as you rode his thigh, your most recent orgasm spilling down his muscular legs. You refused to touch his cock and we’re using his thigh as your own personal fuck saddle.

Your tongue swirled around his nipple and your teeth nipped it.

“Fuck! Baby! Please stroke me. Touch me! Anything!” He howled.

You pinched his other nipple between your fingers and he strained against the ties and panted. His cock jutted beautifully in the air, swollen and red, precut glistening on the head, “my cock baby! Please!” He whined.

You sucked harder and grounded down on his thigh. “Te rog sexi cu mine!” He cried in Romanian desperately. Please fuck me.

“Remembered last week when you suck my nipples until came?” You moaned pushing your wet cunt against his thigh aggressively.

His eyes flashed wide, “No! You can’t mean…”

“Oh but I can Sebby.” You teased and suck his nub between your lip while thumbing the other.

You continued to pinch, pet, lick, suck, and bite him until you started to come again.

You’re body quivered and his eyes flashed with excitement as he watch you tremble against him wantonly. You screamed his name and but down hard.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” He roared as his Vick spurted hot come all over his stomach. His body arched below yours as you shivered stop him.


	3. GO Fuck yourself Seb.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short drabble request

You guys had been fighting more than normal. It was the stress from filming 12 hours days. Tonight the fight had started over choosing where to get dinner from. You had wanted Chinese food and he wanted Indian. 

“We always get what you want!” He grumbled and yanked his t-shirt over his head and threw it to the ground. 

“Seriously!” You scoff and yank down your shorts. “We always get what you want…”

“Fuck off…” He mumbled with an eye roll and shoved his jeans down. 

“You know what? Go fuck yourself, Seb!” You snapped and then he yanked down his boxers with a glare and stepped into the shower. His cock looked so good and honestly, sex helped with all the stress, “And let me watch!” 

“Baby?” He gulped and looked out at you through the glass. He nodded at you and a hot blush spread across his face and chest. 

“Do it. Stroke that thick cock for me, Seb,” You moan as you finish undressing.

He takes himself in hand and keeps eye contact with you. “Anything love.”


	4. 50's house wife kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Which kind and colour of lingerie do you think seb prefers?

Seb prefers pastels, like lavenders and light blues. He has a thing about picturing you as innocent and the pastels just kinda of do it for him. He actually has a 50′s housewife fantasy that this goes well with. 

Example:

After a long day of press, Sebastian comes home to find you in a 50′s white and pink polka dotted housewife flare at the hip dress. He immediately gets a filthy smirk on this his face and walks over to you. “What were you doing while I was gone all day, honey?”

Playing the part you give him a soft smile, “Cooking and cleaning, darling. I missed you all day while you were gone.” You had not done any of the things but miss him. A personal chef and the maid got the house ready. He just loved this game and the sex was always fantastic. “Why don’t you sit down and relax and I will bring you a beer.”

He smiles down at you gratefully and you notice his erection beginning to swell in his jeans. “Thanks, baby. Dinner smells wonderful.”

“Oh good! It’s one of your favorites, stuffed peppers, and potatoes.” This reminded him of his grandmothers cooking. You brought him a cold beer and leaned down to kiss his forehead revealing ample cleavage.

His hands grip your waist and he pulls you down on top of him. You set the beer on the side table, “Oh, honey! You’re gonna make me spill this beer.” You squeal. 

“Can’t help it, when you look so good for me.” He rumbles and presses hot kisses on your neck. 

“Oh, Sebastian!” You gasp, “What if the children walk in?” You play along even more. You guys don’t have kids actually but it’s all part of his fantasy. Hell, you’re not even married yet. You’ve been dating for around 8 months. 

“They’re outside playing. Let me enjoy my wife.” He growls. Then his hands find the zipper on your back. You blush on cue and look up at him innocently from under your lashes.”Fuck, I love it when you look at me like that. You know how hard it makes me.”

“Sebastian! Such language!” You scold. You have the biggest sailor mouth of all, so this does cause him to smirk. You played this part so well. You figured if he was willing to dress up like the winter soldier and rail you, you could do this for him. 

“Shhhh…do what your husband tells you to.” He commands, then pulls down the top of your dress. You’re wearing a lavender lace corset top that covers everything. It’s sexy yet conservative compared to your regular lingerie. “Look at this scandalous underwear set. Did you wear this for me, darling?”

“Of course I did honey.” You purr and lick your lips. His eyes clock the movement of your tongue and his pupils fully dilate with want. He starts pulling your dress off completely. You stand to help him and it pulls around your ankles. He whimpers at the sight. You have lace lavender boyshorts, a garter belt, and thigh highs. You have white high heels to seal the look. 

“Fuck, thigh highs.” He drinks you in, “Nice touch.” He yanks you back down onto his lap and runs his fingers along the cups of the corseted top. He pulls was a leg to each side of his thigh, “Ride me.” He demands in a stern tone.

You shiver at his voice and grind down on his thigh. He lets out a low moan when he feels your wetness through your panties and his jeans. “Sebastian!” You whine as you buck on his jeans. The pressure is delicious and his hands are fondling your breast roughly. You let out panting breathes as you move faster. 

“Good girl!” Seb growls and sucks kisses along your collarbone. You start sweating and letting out really loud moans the deeper you crash towards your orgasm.

He slaps a swat on your ass and you began to convulse as the sting of it makes your clit twitch. The world begins to crumble around you. Your back arches and he yanks down your top and pulls your nipple into his mouth and sucks. Every nerve in your body burns with intensity and you scream as it crashes over you. 

You collapse against him limply and try to catch your breath. “Yes, sweetheart. Catch your breath, because I’m not even close to done with you.”


	5. Bucky phones you and needs a cookie recipe STAT. What do you tell him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky phones you and needs a cookie recipe STAT. What do you tell him?

I tell him I’ll be right over. I come over with all the ingredients to make snickerdoodles. We mix them up and I pick up some batter on my finger, “Want a taste, Buck?”

Bucky nods wide-eyed and leans forward to lick it off my finger. I let out a small whimper when his mouth closes over my finger. He looks up at me with lustful eyes as he does this and I run my fingers through his hair.

“Good boy, Bucky.” I purr and sucks my finger deeply. I pull his mouth off and crash my mouth overtop of his. We start sharing a filthy kiss and tearing each other’s clothes off. 

“How do you want it today, mistress?” Bucky whispers dropping to his knees obediently. 

“Such a sweet boy who goes to his knees to well.” I coo, “Lick my pussy good, and I’ll let you fuck my ass tonight.”

He shivers with excitement and want because this is his very favorite. He likes to be able to stretch my entrance with his large cock. Loves how tight it feels. Sometimes, if he’s really good I even let him live out his wildest fantasy, put on a Captain America outfit, a strap-on, and let him fuck my ass and call me Steve


	6. Destroyer Seb guiding your hips over his thigh, rubbing his goatee all over your face and neck, biting down on you and kissing the bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destroyer Seb guiding your hips over his thigh, rubbing his goatee all over your face and neck, biting down on you and kissing the bites

You love this look on him. Such a bad boy thing. With his short hair, sexy goatee, and his fake tattoos. That’s why you jumped him the moment he walked through the door. 

Now, he had you slammed up against the wall. His lips were trailing down your neck, his goatee scratching along your skin, his white teeth giving knicks down your body. Bruising claiming marks.

His lips trail down your body and over your breast. “Feels so good, Seb!” You whine. He smirks and takes a nipple into his sexy mouth. Your mind seizing on thoughts of where his tongue will go next.


	7. Carter Baizen in the Elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elevator fun with Carter

You slam Carter up against the wall of the elevator.

“What the fuck, Kristen?” He gapes.

“You just keep that pretty mouth shut unless you’re moaning my name, Carter.” You warn.

He gulps in a breath and for the first time in his life he actually keeps his mouth closed. You run your fingers softly over his bow growing erection, “Gonna be a good boy for me?” You tease.

He nods his head and groans as you pet it faster. You start to pull at his belt and then undo his slacks. You drop to your knees and pull his cock free from his Calvin Klein’s.

He lets out a small whimper as you run the tongue over the head. Then lets out a hot growl as you suck him in your lips.


	8. Destroyer Seb loves cockwarming as the two of you are sleeping through the night, and the best thing about it is that he can wake you up by the small thrusts he makes

Chris ran a hand through his short hair that he had buzzed for his most recently uncover mission. You weren’t exactly thrilled at the prospect of this mission. You couldn’t know much other than it was dangerous, he would have another cop with him, and that he would be gone anywhere from 1 days - 2 months. You knew the risk of him being gone for long periods when you married him though. He was a detective and this was his job. His job that he was very good at. He pulled the gray comforter to the side, “Come to bed, darling.”

You nodded and shut out the overhead light off. Then you walked to the edge of the bed and crawled in. You immediately huddle your butt and back into him for his touch and warmth. He let out a happy groan and pulled you against him tighter. “I’ll miss you, Chris.” 

He kissed up the back of your neck, “And I’ll miss you too, darling.” 

You shivered against him and his hand slid up your hip and then up to your breast to cup them through your lavender nightgown. You let out a small gasp of excitement at his caress. You already knew this was coming. He fucked you like tomorrow would never come when he was leaving on his missions. You loved and hated it. The sex was amazing, but you almost felt like he was saying goodbye each time. You both knew that he could go on one of these missions and never come back. He didn’t want to change careers though, said this was his destiny. 

He rolled your nipples between his fingers and your arched your back pushing your breast deeper into his warm palms. You let out a low moan and it encouraged him to continue his ministrations. Soon, the felt the familiar press of his erection pressing against you and it fuel the lust that already had been building, stoking the wetness between your thighs. “Chris, I need you.” 

“I always need you, baby,” He rumbled and pulled down on the straps of you nightgown. He pushed until your breast popped free and then he let out a groan of appreciation. “I never get over how pretty your tits are.” He hissed than twisted his thumbs and forefingers around your nipples, pinching them into hard peaks that ached. 

You rubbed your ass against his cock, grinding for sweet friction. His breathes grew fast and heated at the action and he pressed his hot mouth to where your neck and shoulders met. His tongue flicked against your skin making you let out a wanton moan. Then you whimpered when one of his hands left your breast. “Don’t worry, greedy girl.” He murmured and his hand slid down your stomach and he yanked the material of your nightgown up revealing your slick cunny. “Didn’t wear any panties to bed. Knew that I’d be in this pretty pussy all night, didn’t ya?” His voiced rasped at your ear. 

You moaned out a breath, “Please, Chris! Fuck me…” You hissed and then felt his fingers delve between your lips. He lightly petted your clit with teasing strokes and you bucked against his hand. 

He murmured praise in your ear, “Such a good girl for me. Pussy soaking and ready. You want my cock now?” He rubbed your clit faster sending you crashing head first into an orgasm. You squirmed against him and he pinned you against him with one arm. He used the other to position himself to slide in. With a quick pump of his lean hips he buried his shaft deep into.

You screamed out at the delicious feeling of being filled by his firm thick cock. He started to slam against you hard and fast. He moaned your name over and over as you babble incoherently about how fucking good he was. You never got to come down from your orgasm high and you were immediately shot into another. 

He roared when he felt your pussy clenching around him and his body shook, “You’re gonna make me fucking lose it!” He keened. He snapped his hips a few more times and pour his seed deep into your womb, jet after jet of his hot cream ribbons filling your core. 

You both collapsed voices rasping from screams, breathes hectic, and bodies sweating. You both passed out from exhaustion.

A few hours later, you moaned at the hot feeling of him pumping inside you, “Gotta fuck you again. Need it.” His voice whispered as his goatee brushed against your ear. You realized his cock had never left your body from the first fuck and he woke up inside you. 

“Do it, baby! Give it to me!” You whined. His hands grasped your shoulders as he began pounding into for the second time that night.


	9. If Seb had you backed up against a wall and started kissing you, with his hands grabbing yours and raising them above your head, what would you do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Seb had you backed up against a wall and started kissing you, with his hands grabbing yours and raising them above your head, what would you do?

Seb had me pushed up against the wall, his hand locking by wrist in a tight grip. He slammed his mouth over mine, demanding his due. A desperate moan escape my lips into his. 

As he deepened the kiss I wantonly rubbed my pussy against his shaft. “Please… i need it, daddy!” I cried. 

“Do you need it, Kitten?” He teased and gave a brutal shove against my core with his rock hard erection, “I can tell. Look at you.” He rumbled. 

I rock my hips meeting his shoves and run my lips over his strong jawline. “Ya gonna give it to me? Fuck me?” 

He growls, “You want to talk like a slut? Then you’ll be fucked like one.” His hand reaches down to tear my panties away with one heated rip.


	10. spidermans that youre familiar with: do they like bondage? cause of you know, the webs?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spiderman Bondage

So that’s only Tobey and the adults from into the spider verse.

And fuck yeah he does. That horny bastard fucking loves hanging Mary Jane from the ceiling by her legs and doing the upside down kiss on her pussy.

Sometimes she’ll just be walking around those house nude and he webs her. Right to the wall. Then he sucks on her tits and clit until she is begging him to stop because it’s just too much pleasure.

Mary Jane purposely walks around nice on days where she is feeling extra randy!


	11. Nastasha sex HC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you think Natasha would be in bed? Do you think it would change depending on the gender of the person she was with?

No. Natasha is a top regardless of gender. Nat HC to follow.

She likes wearing her widow costume in the bedroom.  
She has a collection of paddles and flogger.  
When you’re good you get to choose which you get spanked with.  
When you’re bad she chooses with delight.  
Her bed has a metal frame with shackles built into the head and front.  
She makes you refer to her as mistress.  
If you call her anything out your getting the overstim.  
The overstim is her personal brand of punishment for the naughty. It comes complete with a vibe in the ass, some kind of sex today on the clit or penis, nipple clamps, and a belt around your neck.  
When she does this she turns on the video camera and leaves you like this for hours. Then later she puts you on your hands and knees as she straps you and makes you watch yourself desperately come over and over.  
She shows all the videos to Clint and he picks something from it and taunts you with it for fun.  
Surprisingly, she hates gags. She wants to hear all your desperate cry.  
She does the filthiest dirty talk you ever heard and even when she switches to Russian and you don’t understand, you know it’s obscene.


	12. Steve's Kinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are Steve’s kinks, and how did he first discover them?

In the 1940’s Steve’s biggest kink was that he liked dudes too. Back then it would have been considered scandalous and indecent.  
He also had a thing for Bucky wearing women’s clothes and lipstick.  
In the 2000’s though it’s a whole different ball game. Lucky he’s got Natasha spurting ideas in his ear. Through these he learns that you can watch videos of people having sex. Through this Steve finds his new kinks.  
He still has a thing for brunettes. Women and men.  
He likes this hair free thing that the 2000’s has going.  
He likes to jack off go videos of girls squirting. He had no idea that was even a thing. He does now and he likes it. A lot.  
He stumbles across daddy kink and figures he’d really like to take care of someone like that. Plus, Steve loves being called daddy.  
He still can’t bring himself to have sex with anyone. He’s not comfortable.  
Then Bucky’s back. And he finds more.  
He does in fact, love to be called daddy. He loves taking care of Bucky.  
He really likes Bucky in women’s clothes and make up now. They are way more scandalous.  
He likes to tie Bucky down and edge him for hours. He puts a bullet vibrator inside Bucky and watches it rumble against his prostate.  
Steve loves being edge back. Cock cages are gold.  
He likes cuming in Bucky’s mouth and then they kiss before Bucky swallows.  
Sometimes Nat joins them.He likes how loud she is. He also really likes a girl with a filthy mouth. It makes his cock ache.  
He loves make Nat squirt or watching Bucky make Nat squirt.  
He likes watching Bucky and Nat have sex while he strokes it and the coming on her tits and having Bucky lick it off them.


	13. Loki's Dick HC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> book-dragon-13 shouted: how big do you think Loki's dick is?

Time for a Loki’s dick HC:

Loki had never had any doubt about him having the biggest cock in Asgard. He has changed in the same room as Thor and the warriors three.  
That’s why Lady Sif has approached them in their teen years asking him to ‘fuck her until she cried’ and he did. They still fucked on and off through out his life.  
Being a Prince Loki was not short in suitors. Both male and females wanted him, and he being the giver that he is, was happy to oblige these needs of his people.  
One time a lady he was with took it upon herself to measure it. She exclaimed, “tis nearly a foot long, my prince!”  
When they would go to brothels and the whores would cheer, “Loki’s here!” They’d cry and bum rushed him. Then he would pick his lucky few and encourage the other whores to pick any of the warriors.  
Loki starts wearing leather pants to emphasize it to show up Thor. Thor maybe bigger, but not enerywhere.  
They don’t have circumcision on Asgard. Loki is uncut and super sensitive.  
He has a large pulsing vein that is very prominent.  
He loves to get head, loves the powerful feeling he gets when his lover chokes on his dick while gazing up a him with watery eyes.  
He likes it even more when mascara and eyeliner run from the water eyes.  
He also enjoys being fucked hard in his ass. A dick pounding his prostate, while a pretty man or woman sucks him.


	14. Bucky Choking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> book-dragon-13 shouted: Do you think Bucky would choke his partner during sex?

If the partner asked nicely, yes. However, I don’t think Bucky would just go for the choke on his own.

Let me paint you a little picture:

You’re riding Bucky. Your needs spread wide so you can get as low as you can on him. Each bounce grinds your clit against his pelvis. You’re whining out moans and he’s meeting your thrust with groaning slaps of his skin. His hands are massaging your breast. You grasp his flesh arm and pull it up to your throat. He gasp a little and murmurs, “Seriously?”

“Yes, please daddy!” You whine and squeeze his hand firmer around your throat.

His brows furrow and he groans. He clenches and starts pounding up into you, “Can’t deny my sweet girl what she needs!”


	15. Slutday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Stucky had a lazy Sunday in bed together to do whatever they wanted, what would they do?

Sunday’s are far from lazy in the barnes Rogers household, silly melly.

Steve likes to call Sundays, Slutday for all of the horribly filthy things he does to our very sweet Buckaroo.

Bucky never knows how he’s going to wake up Sunday morning. Sometimes he tied to the bed with a gag in his mouth. Sometimes, Steve’s tongue is flicking kitten likes around him. Sometimes, Steve is taking him deep in his throat. Sometimes, Steve is sliding down his cock, hard from morning wood, after Steve open and lubed himself properly. Sometimes, Steve brings in a girl who’s mouth or pussy is on Bucky’s cock and her enterance is on Steve’s. Sometimes, Steve is rolling his cock along Bucky’s lips.

But however Bucky wakes up he knows the day is going to end with him walking funny. Last Sunday, Steve decided to play a game where Bucky had to guess how many fingers were in his ass, while Steve swallowed his cock.

The Sunday before that, Steve has bought a leash amd collar amd fucked Bucky in doggy style for hours while making Bucky scream, “I’m your filthy slut, sir!” Which ended with Steve growling, “I’m going to paint my beautiful slut up so pretty. Such a good slut for me.”

Then Sunday before that, Steve had brought two cups into the room. One a steam mug of hot cocoa, another ice water. He took a drinks of each changing the temperature of his mouth, sucking with a hot mouth and then with a frosty one. It sent shivers up his spine.

The Sunday before that, Steve invited Natasha over to watch Steve get fucked by Bucky while she played with her cunt. When she came, she walked over and smeared her cum across Steve’s lips and make him suck it off her fingers. Then she rode Steve’s face as she mad out with Bucky.

Tomorrow was Slutday. Bucky went to bed with his shaft aching for whatever tomorrow would bring.


	16. Magic Sex with Loki and Wanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tell me the ways in which Wanda could use her powers for sexual purposes

Wanda has fun with her powers. Sometimes she uses her magic to stroke and pet her partner under the tables at restaurants and team meetings.

I imagine her and Loki having a tryst. They are out to eat and she started massaging his HUGE DICK under the table with magic. He feels a two can play this game, so he does the same. It’s a very breathy meal, both squirming in their seats.

Then she decides to Stimulate his prostate making him cum at the table. He literally howls out, his knuckles white as he grips the edge of the table, his cock painting the inside of his black pants white.

He stands and grabs her teleporting of the Restaurant back to her room. He throws her down on the bed and yanks his pants down, “look at the mess you made, princess.” He strokes his cum covered cock getting it hard again.

Wanda flicks her wrist and his back slams against the wall. “This is mine. Don’t touch what’s mine.” She purrs and drops to her knees and licks the head. Her tongue rolls around it and Loki growls. Her magic keeps him pinned, but she also uses it to stroke his nipples.

We he starts to writhe beneath her she yanks her dress up to reveal no panties and lines up slide down on him. “Fuck, Wanda!” He hisses.

She keeps him pinned and levitates herself all at once using the magic to do earth shattering thrust that start to make the wall crack behind them.


	17. Pietro in Love HC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you think Pietro is with his SO once admitting he loves them and vice versa? Does it change their sex lives?

Pietro in love HC to follow:

He lets you call him sweetie petey. He doesn’t care. You’re his baby girl and he takes the cutesy nickname with smirks.  
He always rushes out when you need anything since he can get in seconds. “Oh baby girl, you started your period, let me run down to the store and get you pads and Reese’s.  
He basically lives at your place. His apartment sits there with the lights off. He just wants to be with you.  
He loves you helping him do pranks of his sister. He’ll put the phone on speaker and call Wanda and be like, “When I was your age…” and then he states something he did literally 12 minutes ago.  
He loves when you wear his hoodies and intentionally leaves them lying around the house so you wear them.  
The sex becomes more intense. He starts showing his quickness in moving. Sometimes fucking you so fast he’s a blur. But never coming to fast.  
He dirty talks in Russian and then when you ask what he said he gives you a sly smirk and tells you to google it. When you do your cheeks burn because it is delicious filth.  
You didn’t know how in to titty fucking this man was. He loves it and feels comfortable with you, so he ask to do it constantly.  
He comes so fast when you give him head and then laughs it off saying ‘I’m know for my speed.”  
He can move his tongue that has too. When he licks your cunny you come almost instantly. It’s like having the fastest, warmest, vibrator against your clue.  
He tells you he loves you constantly. He says he wished he would have told his parents more and he won’t make that mistake with you.


	18. Seb's Long Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wildestdreamsimpossiblethings shouted: Evanstan. Why Chris loved Sebs long hair phase & why he hated it. HC

Evanstan HC on Seb’s locks:

Sebastian:

“Fuck, I forgot a scrunchie.” And yes I call it a scrunchie.  
I bought so many hats.  
Choosing conditioners in a bitch. Too many choices and scents. “I’m just gonna let Chris pick it.”  
“I hate how greasy it gets after working out.”  
I guess it’s not to bad…(when Chris pulls them during sex)  
Chris:

I love to tangle my hands in his hair when we kiss.  
I love to yank on it during sex and make his back curve into a lovely arch.  
He looks so cute with bed head.  
Speaking of head, it’s fun to pull on it during a sloppy bj.  
He looks cute and boyish when it’s in a ponytail


	19. Bucky and Steve trying to have sex with their kid sleeping in the next room.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wildestdreamsimpossiblethings shouted: Bucky and Steve trying to have sex with their kid sleeping in the next room. Go!

Bucky and Steve don’t always get much alone time since the arrival of their babies. Twin girls, 2 years old, Sarah and Winnie. But they had just got both girls down for bed at the same time. It was a miracle.

Bucky suggest that they get the house cleaned up and Steve has other plans. He grabs Bucky’s vibranium wrist and then pulls up behind him. Bucky back touched his chest, Steve erections rubs against his muscled ass. “You’re going to go in the bedroom, take off your clothes, put your face in the pillow so you don’t wake the girls with those pretty moans of yours.”

Bucky shivers against him, his breathes noticeably shallowing, “Yes, Sir.” Bucky immeadiately does as he’s told. They don’t get to have sex as much as either would like now, and they are fucking desperate for it.

He’s got his face in the pillow and his ass in the air when he hears the door close. Soon Steve’s rough palms kneed and spread his cheeks. Steve starts tongue his hole with vigor. Bucky lets out needy whimpers into the pillow.

When Steve determines that he is good and open. Then he starts railing him. Bucky is moaning into the pillow, when Steve reaches around and grabs his cock and strokes hims. He grabs Bucky’s nape and yanks him up so his head is laying on Steve’s shoulder. His back is arched beautifully. “Keep quiet!” Steve commands.

Bucky is biting his lips and holding his breath to keep them in but when his orgasm his it’s too intense for him too stop.

He cries out Steve’s name as he paints the comforter white. Steve loves the sound and it makes him release a loud “Christ…pretty baby…” As he comes deep in his husband.

And the baby monitor let’s out a loud “Wahhhhhh!” In response.

“Damn it…” Steve mumbles, but is too euphoric to be mad, “You clean up and I’ll get the girls.” He says throwing on a pair of sweats.


	20. Bucky fucking Steve in the Avengers HQ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous shouted: Can you make a HC about Bucky fucking Steve in the Avengers HQ? HAHAHAHAH plsss

Bucky and Steve are in the conference room looking over files.  
Steve’s pretty wrapped up, but Bucky is BORED. So, he decides to have a little fun.  
Bucky strips off all his clothes and Steve is so focused he doesn’t notice. Bucky climbs onto the table and the movement shakes it making Steve look up to see a fully nude Bucky spread across the table.  
“What the hell…” Steve gets cut off by Bucky stroking his cock. His pupils dilate and his body tenses.  
“Fuck me, Stevie…I need that big cock in me.” Bucky purrs, his hand lazily stroking.  
“Let’s go to our room.”  
“No! Right here. Right now. I need you.”  
Steve growls and then shakes his head, “What if someone comes in?”  
“Then they’ll see who my ass belongs to and they’ll know that i moan like a slut for you.”  
“Fuck, Bucky…” Steve growls and starts undoing his belt.  
Bucky grabs a lube pack out of his pocket and starts fingering his enterance. He’s opening himself wantonly. His cock twitches and just in the air.  
Steve starts ripping his clothes off. Literally tearing his shirt to shreds.  
He jumps onto the table and slams his lips over Bucky’s. He is kissing Bucky so possessively, Bucky’s toes are curling.  
He pulls Bucky’s fingers out of himself, then he lines up.  
He pushes in and groans with pleasure. Bucky is always so hot and tight for him.  
Bucky’s whining our desperate moans beneath him, his cock is leaking all over Steve’s abs.  
Steve with a small smirk starts pounding his prostate. Bucky let’s out a particularly loud moan. Steve’s too into it.  
He wants everyone to hear, wants them to know that Bucky is his little cock slut.  
Bucky orgasms around him. His limbs flailing, jaw dropping, head thrashing, cum spraying everywhere, “Fuck! Steve! Stevie! Daddy!”  
The last word brings out a primal need in Steve’s in he roars out his pleasure as he feels his ass with seed.  
Claiming seed.  
They cleaned up and open the door to a smirking Tony. Steve blushes and walks with his head down past. Bucky winks.  
“Talk about getting dicked by America!” Tony shouts after then.  
Steve’s face burns with embarrassment.  
“I love being fucked my America.” Bucky grin


	21. Bucky's Oral

Bucky x fem reader oral:  
Bucky likes to kiss you through your panties at first, get you squirmy in the first place.  
He DEMANDS that you play with those beautiful tits for him, while he does it.  
Sometimes when he pulls your panties off, he’ll shove them in his pocket. For reasons.  
He spreads your legs and puts them over his shoulders while staring your cunt down with lust.  
He does teasing kisses on your outer lips.  
Then he spreads you with his flesh hand.  
He dips his tongue between your lower lips with hot flicking lashes.  
He sucks your clit until you tremble against his mouth.  
Then he inserts a metal finger in your cunt and makes it vibrator.

Bucky x masc reader  
Bucky slams you up against a wall and fiercely rips your clothes off.  
His mouth kisses and licks a path from your lips to your cock.  
He nuzzles your cock as his knees meet the ground.  
He gives the head teasing licks while looking up at you.  
Then he takes just the head in his mouth and rolls his tongue around it.  
Then god help you, he grips the base and starts stroke and sucking you.  
He moans as he sucks you.  
You see light glinting and realize it’s light shining of his metal arm because he’s stroking himself.  
When you tell him you’re gonna come he sucks harder.  
He swallows with an mmmmm sound rumbling from his chest.


	22. Loki's Feelings

Loki’s in his feelings  
Loki is exasperated by his feelings for you at first. He doesn’t have time for this.  
Then you send him shy smiles and he decides maybe he fucking does. It just makes sense that he finds someone to be a partner in ruling.  
He gives you lots of gifts and tries to impress you with magic. When your eyes light up with wonder at his magic, his heart beats fast.  
He finds himself writing letters to his mom about you. Even though he can’t give them to her.  
When you say I love you, he responds “of course you do, i am me.”  
Then you start to back away because he didn’t say it back.  
He confronts you, “Why are you trying to distance yourself from me?”  
When you explain he is dumbfounded, “I thought you knew I loved you. I told you I wanted you to rule beside me.”  
Then he sputters, “I love you, my queen/king!”


	23. Recovering Bucky Sex HC

Recovering Bucky Sex HC:

Bucky doesn’t feel completely comfortable with himself and sex until a few months after deprogramming in wakanda.  
He has sex before he’s ready, because it’s really hard to resist a horny Steve Rogers. It was great but he is timid for it.  
He cries after the first time.  
Steve does too because he hurts so bad for his man.  
At first it’s always Steve topping so Bucky doesn’t have to worry about hurting him.  
Bucky has always preferred bottoming anyways.  
One day Steve really wants to ride him and Bucky is just incapable of denying his blonde god of a boyfriend.  
Steve rides him in reverse and Bucky kneels his ass while letting out breathy moans.  
Bucky gets a flash memory of tiny Steve bouncing on him and Bucky slapping his ass and Steve howled and came all over his chest.  
Bucky likes this memory and swats his ass.  
Steve does not disappoint. He growls and cum shots all over Bucky’s legs.  
After that things seem to go back to normal.  
Bucky starts to be willing to cuddle after sex again.  
He gets his adventure streak back.  
And on the occasion he tops.


	24. Will Franklyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing laser tag with will franklyn. Submitted by bookdragon 13. FLUFF!

You chased will down the narrow hallway. Lights strobbed around you, fog was everywhere and the soundtrack to a 90’s action movie blared over the speaker. Your boyfriend, Will Franklyn, had picked this as a date for you guys and you were having a blast. Laser tag really showed his whimsical side and he was taking you to IHOP for pancakes after this. Will loved what he called inner child dates. It gave him time away from his writing and time away from your studies. 

You guys had been working as a team, leading the ranks with the most shots. You guys climbed up a ramp to a deserted to ‘tree house’ it had one entrance and an outlooking window that looked over the entire course. 

Black lights glowed up the ramp that lead to you guys. “Baby, guard the door! I’ll take the window.” He cheered with that cute boyish grin. 

Will was racking up the kills, with each shot as you guarded a door that was barely getting any action. 

“One minute warning!” A robotic woman’s voice blared over the speakers. 

“Let’s make our way down,” Will said and gave you a grin, but you walked over to him slowly. You pushed him back against the corner wall of the tree house and his eyes went wide. 

Your lips crashed over his and he let out a groan into your lips. His mouth opened to yours, letting you taste him completely. He dropped his gun and wrapped his hand around your waist. His hand slid to your ass, as he glided his tongue into your mouth. 

He let out a lusty groan and then you did it. You pulled the trigger, his vest lit up and vibrated. He had a glazed over look as his head snapped down and you smirked up at him victoriously. 

“Baby?” His jaw dropped, “You just shot me!” He released his hold. You turned and began walking down the ramp as the reigning champion. 

“TIME IS UP!” The robot voice boomed, “Please return to the vestibule.”


	25. Sub Seb

“Fuck, mistress!” Seb weeped. He was sheeted with sweat, tears streamed from his ice colored eyes, and his erection pulsed angrily with each suck.

“What’s a matter, baby boy?” You purred and the suction your lips around the peak.

“It’s been hours.” He whimpered. Silly boy, it had only been 25 minutes, he was just an eager one. You had told him you were going to suck his pretty tits until he cried earlier. You were just following through.

“No, it hasn’t.” You cooed as he strained in the leather ties holding him down. You flicked your tongue over a swollen peak.

“It has!” He cried, his chest heaving beneath your lips.

“Are you back talking me?” You growled.

“What if I am!” The brat hissed between his teeth.

You bit down on his nipple and he squealed. His erection jerked and his hips undulated. “Just for that I will suck them for an hour.”

“Oh god!” He cried as you suctioned the freshly bitten nipple between your teeth.


	26. Video Games

He races past you in Mariokart with a loud laugh. He turns to you and sticks and tongue out at you.

You glare at him and the smug grin spreading across his perfect face. You just need to wipe it off his face. You press your foot against his wrist, making the remote and his character jerk off the track.

“Cheater!” He rumbled. You blazed last him, winning the race.

“All is fair in love and war.” You tease and stick your tongue out him.

“You didn’t really win,” he smirks. Then he grabs your foot and your eyes meet. A mischievous grin spills across his lips.

“Don’t you dare!” You hiss.

His fingers tickled across your foot, “but you deserve it!” He moves fingers faster.

You kick and squeal loudly! “Sebby Stop!!”

“Nope!” He says popping the p in the word. His fingers travel up, tickling your waist.

You giggle and squirm, “Please!”

He finally does and wraps you in a bear hug. Placing kisses to your hair, “I love you, even if you are a dirty cheater.”


	27. Chris and Seb after kids

Bucky and Steve don’t always get much alone time since the arrival of their babies. Twin girls, 2 years old, Sarah and Winnie. But they had just got both girls down for bed at the same time. It was a miracle.

Bucky suggest that they get the house cleaned up and Steve has other plans. He grabs Bucky’s vibranium wrist and then pulls up behind him. Bucky back touched his chest, Steve erections rubs against his muscled ass. “You’re going to go in the bedroom, take off your clothes, put your face in the pillow so you don’t wake the girls with those pretty moans of yours.”

Bucky shivers against him, his breathes noticeably shallowing, “Yes, Sir.” Bucky immeadiately does as he’s told. They don’t get to have sex as much as either would like now, and they are fucking desperate for it.

He’s got his face in the pillow and his ass in the air when he hears the door close. Soon Steve’s rough palms kneed and spread his cheeks. Steve starts tongue his hole with vigor. Bucky lets out needy whimpers into the pillow.

When Steve determines that he is good and open. Then he starts railing him. Bucky is moaning into the pillow, when Steve reaches around and grabs his cock and strokes hims. He grabs Bucky’s nape and yanks him up so his head is laying on Steve’s shoulder. His back is arched beautifully. “Keep quiet!” Steve commands.

Bucky is biting his lips and holding his breath to keep them in but when his orgasm his it’s too intense for him too stop.

He cries out Steve’s name as he paints the comforter white. Steve loves the sound and it makes him release a loud “Christ…pretty baby…” As he comes deep in his husband.

And the baby monitor let’s out a loud “Wahhhhhh!” In response.

“Damn it…” Steve mumbles, but is too euphoric to be mad, “You clean up and I’ll get the girls.” He says throwing on a pair of sweats.


	28. Chris's Haircut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destroyer Chris

Looking down at his shaved head was something you’d have to get used to. The new haircut he was Sporting was dangerous looking. He was going undercover and had to look the part. Like a dangerous criminal. He had his hands under your knees keeping your legs spread wide apart while he devoured you.

“Fuck! Chris!” You cried. He sucked your clit in between his lips. His tongue flick faster around your little sensitive bud. Flick! Flick! Flick! His tongue swirled faster. The more friction he pressed against your aching core the closer you got to release.

Your back arched in your eyes roll back in your head. Your entire body quivered beneath him. “Fuck! Daddy! I’m going to come!” You howled wantonly.

He sucked harder with his talented mouth. You began to come and squirt all over his striking face. You tried to push him away because the feeling was to intense, but he wouldn’t let you. Licking more. Sucking more. In his defense, he did tell you he was going to be on that little pussy all night.


	29. Magic Man- Chase Collins

It was a game for him…making you orgasm in public. His magic made it so very easy for him.

You met him online on a sex app looking for a person who enjoy exhibition and humiliation. Strong kinks of yours.

He started with just doing things like sending a strong breeze and blowing up your skirt to reveal your ass. Then moved to things like having your bra strap snap while running making your nipples peak out the top as people looked on lustfully. Now, it was orgasms.

“Chase!” You gasped as you were checking out at the lingerie store He stood behind you looking innocent with his angelic face. Sunglasses on to hide the color change.

You leaned forward gripping the register counter as your pussy vibrated with his magic.

“Ma’am are you okay?” The cashier asked in a soft southern twang. Her big brown eyes filled with concern.

“Sweetie. Are you alright?” Chase’s cooed in a falsely sweet voice.

“Ohhhh! I’m fine!” You moaned as your legs began to shake. Vibrations speed over your clit in the most delicious way.

“That will be $94.75.” She said with an awkward smile.

Chase handed her his credit card. Then you felt a thrusting feeling inside your core. “Ohhhh….fuck!” You whimpered. Your knees buckled and you fell to the floor. Your orgasm ripped through you and you moaned loudly and thrusted wantonly on the ground.

The cashier and the one other woman in the store gawked. You blushed wildly when your orgasm subsided and mumbled apologies. He help you stood and you walked out the door with him whispering, “Fuck, you look delicious when you come.”


	30. Nursing Seb's Tits

“Fuck, mistress!” Seb weeped. He was sheeted with sweat, tears streamed from his ice colored eyes, and his erection pulsed angrily with each suck.

“What’s a matter, baby boy?” You purred and the suction your lips around the peak.

“It’s been hours.” He whimpered. Silly boy, it had only been 25 minutes, he was just an eager one. You had told him you were going to suck his pretty tits until he cried earlier. You were just following through.

“No, it hasn’t.” You cooed as he strained in the leather ties holding him down. You flicked your tongue over a swollen peak.

“It has!” He cried, his chest heaving beneath your lips.

“Are you back talking me?” You growled.

“What if I am!” The brat hissed between his teeth.

You bit down on his nipple and he squealed. His erection jerked and his hips undulated. “Just for that I will suck them for an hour.”

“Oh god!” He cried as you suctioned the freshly bitten nipple between your teeth.


	31. Destroy my virginity

“I’m a virgin, Chris.” You whispered.

“A virgin?” He seemed perplexed by this.

“Yeah.” You mumbled.

“Are you waiting to marriage?” He asked. He was holding his breath to hear your answer.

“No, I was just waiting for the right person. I wanted to be in love.” You admit while twirling your thumbs.

“Do you love me?” He murmurs.

“I wouldn’t be laying in this bed with you if I didn’t.” You give him a soft smile.


	32. What Wednesday

“You know what it does to me when you look up at me with those sweet innocent eyes, right Sebastian?” You purr.

“Umm…” He bit his lower lip and glanced up at you, “What?”

“Don’t play coy. You know you want me to strap you baby boy.” You run your finger along his jawline.

His eyes widened as he hissed in a surprised breath, “Do…do you…ummm…want to do that to me?” He asked with a gulp.

“Desperately. Thinking about it makes my pussy drip.” You inform him in a sultry tone.

“Fuck…” He mumbles. You push him back on the couch and crawl on top of him. His erection presses into your hip.

You dominate his pretty pink mouth with yours. When you pull away he stares at you in awe. “Now, take off your pants, while I get my strap.” You demand.


	33. Chris Celebrates

He presses your bare breast up against the cool metal steel of the van. You shivered as your nipples stiffened even hard. “We fucking did it!” He growled against your ear and nipped the lobe.

“We’ve got our money!” You moaned as he yanked down on your pants, dropping them to your ankles.

“And I’ve got this sweet pussy.” He rumbled, sliding the broad head against your wet aching cunt.

“Well, that’s always been yours…” You whimpered.

“Fuck right it has.” He hissed and then shoved his cock into you without warning.

Your walls fluttered against the intrusion. You moaned his name wantonly.

“That’s right, baby girl. Tell my who owns this pretty little pussy.” He purred and pulled back.

“You do, Chris!” You sobbed. Fuck, his cock was big.

He slammed it back in, “Such a good girl.”


	34. Hydra Trash

You had done deplorable things, things that would haunt your brain for eternity to be able to be here. You had let these men use you in the most disgusting of ways. It was all worth it though, Brock had just announced that tonight you would be “entertaining” the asset.

 

The scandalous red lingerie that adorn your body was basically satin ribbons and lace. You had your hair and big curls and your lips painted a shade of Crimson that look like blood. You had curled your lashes and coated them and black mascara, you looked like a wet dream.

 

You sat upon the settee in the private room that was reserved for the asset. There was a stripper pole in the corner. When the music started playing softly over the speaker you knew he was about to enter. The Winter soldier. The love of your life, James Buchanan Barnes. When you were younger you were together and then he went off to war and fell off the train to his death as you were told by Steve Rogers. You had mourned him And then have been given away to be frozen in hopes of seeing

him in the future. The time was now.

 

The door opened and Bucky walked in. Blackmore paint was smudged around his eyes, making the ice blue glow and the black lights of this room. In Russian he said “dance.”

 

You obeyed grass being the stripper pole pulling your body up slowly, seductively. You twirled around with sultry motions of your hips. He seem to be entranced with your every movement.

 

“Off with your top.“ his deep voice rumbled, this time in English.

 

You talked on the string around your neck slowly unlacing it. Your breast drop free of the material that have been holding them, your nipples jutted into the air desperate for his expert touched that you remembered so well.

 

He let out a low growl deep in his throat and he lean forward. He reach forward and grab for the string at your hip and gave it a quick tug. You did the same to the other side. His gaze washed over you last fully as your panties drop to the ground. The Winter soldier, The world’s deadliest assassin, seem to be awestruck by your nudity.

 

He started to undo his slacks and you slither towards him seductively. He freed his deliciously large cock and it’s spring forward with such vigor it left you breathless.

 

“Ride me.” He commanded. So unlike the Bucky you had always known. The Bucky that would spend hours playing with you, tasting you, watching you fall apart as he did anything to make you reach orgasm. The Winter soldier seem to only do care about his own release.

 

You climbed up top his lap, already wet for him, and lined up his cock with your leaking entrance. Without warning he pushed up into you. His unfathomably large cock filling you to the brim. “Bucky!” You cried with abandon.

 

He let out a ragged groan, “Who the hell is Bucky?”

 

You bounce to top him sliding his erection in and out of you with a demanding pace. You wanted to push him to the edge you wanted him to remember who the hell Bucky was. “Fuck me, Bucky!”

 

With a growl the soldier how do you flipped over onto your back. He grasped your throat with his metal hand and started pounding into you without mercy. His cock slammed against the top of your cunt and sent waves of pleasure radiating through your body. “Bucky! Yes!”

 

You leaned up and press your lips to his. His metal hand squeeze tighter around your throat making you feel dizzy and euphoric or at the same time. His eyes went wide and he seem startled by your kiss. You however did not let that change your course. You continued kissing him. Your lips brushed over his and your tongue slid along the crease of his mouth. He let out a whimper noise and opened his mouth to you. You see is the opportunity And kissed him with everything in you. He started to kiss you back, seeming desperate to be able to taste you even more.

 

“Bucky!” You moaned into his mouth.

 

His face started to turn red and his eyes went heavy loaded. His face started to turn red and his eyes went heavy lidded. His breaths turned into soft little pants, the way they always had when he was close to orgasm.

 

You grind against him wantonly. Crying his name. Your orgasm shattered through you. Your body quivered with pleasure. He had felt amazing and you needed him so desperately.

 

As your pussy clenched him demanding it’s do he look down into your eyes and his mouth so wide open. You felt his seed pouring into rapidly, flooding you with a delicious hot wet heat. “Y/N!”

He bellowed, with the final jet of his seed.

 

“Bucky?” You whispered.

 

He gaze down at you eyes filled with confusion. Then he jerked his head around, as if he was trying to figure out where he was at.

 

“Shit! We’ve gotta get out of here!”


	35. Beautiful Bearded Daddy

Another shot of vodka down the hatch. He smiled and proudly stated, “That’s my girl!” His friends cheered.

Sebastian has always been your biggest fan and support. You loved him for that. And for so many other reasons.

He took a shot and puckered his lips from the burn. His bearded cheeks shallowed in. His hair was fluffed up and somewhat messy as he ran his long fingers through it.

His face switch to an easy grin, under his perfect pinks lips, his ice blue eyes crinkling at the corner. He was wearing a black t-shirt and tight jeans. He looked delicious.

He noticed you eyeing him up lustfully. He smirked at you. A roguish grin. He sat back on the love seat behind him and spread his knees wide. He gave his leg a pat, indicating for you to come sit in your spot.

You obey. You strutted over to him and sat on his lap. Your back to his warm broad chest.

“You look a little worked up, kitten.” He murmured into the shell of you ear. His big palm slid up your leg.

A shiver coursed up your spine and you felt your body get wet for him, “You want to go home, Daddy?” You whimper, letting him know just how worked up you are.

“No, I want it here.” He rumbled.

“Your friends?” You gasped.

He hooked your legs on both sides of his thigh, “They’re gonna watch what pretty little slut you are for Daddy.”

You let out a low moan. He grasped your hips and made you start rocking your hips back and forth, grinding your sex against his thick thigh.

He pulled down the top of your dress and your breast spilled free to cool air. Your nipples pucker with excitement as you notice one of his friends watching slack jawed.

“Ride Daddy faster, Kitten.” He growled and swatted your ass. Now all of his friends were watching with awe.

Your beast bounced and you moaned as you rocked back and forth. “Show them kitten. Show them how pretty you look when you come!” He commands with a yank back on your hair.

Your back arches and you swirl your hips in abandon, chasing your climax wantonly as his friends watch you.

As you started to crash over the edge he growls, “Moan my name so they all know who you belong to.” He pinched your nipples, hard.

“SEBASTIAN!” You scream as your pussy spasms. Your breast quiver and you hear a few groans from the men watching and one from the man your climaxing in.

When your orgasm has finally subsided you felt his hands grip your side and he flips you. Your back meets the loveseat, “Now, let them watch me fuck you.”


	36. Professor Carter

Professor Carter sat on the opposite end of the couch from you, giving you that glare.

You’re actions had led you straight to the dean’s office. Another late night bender and you asked for a paper extension from the third time in this class.

“Deal with her how you see fit, Hal! If you want to fail her, fail her.” Dean Gellar informed him.

His jaw clenched, “I don’t think that will be necessary. She’s always done well in my classes before. I was just hoping you could reach out to her parents.”

You now glared at him, “I am 20 years old. My parents are NOT paying for my school! They have no right to my information.” Sure, he wasn’t aware that you had zero relationship with them. It was your grand dad who had signed your student loans.

“Yes. Hal, contacting her family isn’t an option.” Dean Gellar repeated flipping through files. “You’ll have to handle this one your own.”

She dismissed you both out of her office.

“Come to my office. We are not done with this discussion.” He murmured.

You mocked him under your breath and followed.

He closed the door behind you, “Do you want to explain what is going on with your recent behavior?”

“Do you want to go whine to the Dean more?” You hiss.

His fist clenched and he glares you down with those storm colored eyes, “Stop acting like a brat.”

“Stop being a dick!” You shout.

 

He covers your mouth with his hand, “Listen, young lady, I am trying to help you. You’re being unruly and throwing away two years of perfect marks this semester. Why!?”

You don’t know why but you like his hand on your mouth and above all, you don’t want to explain your behavior. You don’t want to tell him how lonely and empty you feel. So, you snake your tongue out and lick his palm.

He jolts his hand back, “Seriously?” He growls.

 

You reach for his hand and grab and pull it to your mouth again. He goes to pull it away but you pop a finger in your mouth to quickly and suck.

“Oh…shit.” He murmurs. He’s not pulling back anymore. You swirl your tongue and he lets out a low groan.

“You want to make me behave, Professor Carter? Maybe, I need spanked.

He shudders, “Sweet Christ.” He chokes out, “Then bend over my desk.”


	37. Hal's Birthday Surprise

Hal stood back staring at the car. You guys didn’t have much and he wanted to make your birthday special. While your best friend had taken you out to lunch he had done all your daily house chores. He had even got a roast going in the crock pot so you wouldn’t have to worry about making dinner.

Now he had moved on to making your car shine.

He scrubbed it, waxed it, wipped down the entire interior, and vacuumed out the seats.

He watched as your best friend dropped you off at the end of the drive. He waved to her and gave his best girl a smile.

You ran towards him jumping in to his sweat glistened chest. He wrapped his arm around you and pressed kisses to your hair. “How was lunch, darlin?”

“Good, but I missed you.” You cooed and placed a soft kiss to his chest. Then you looked to the side and saw your car sparkling!

“Oh Hal!” You pulled away and rushed to it. It looked almost new! You opened the front seat door and the inside was all clean to! “Thank you!”

“Happy birthday, Darlin.”


	38. A night a the museum

That smug bastard adjusted his thick glasses. He had just challenged you in front of your boss. He may had been the museum’s leading expert on anthropology, but you knew your study well and you knew how to put together a display.

He accused you of dumbing it down too much. “It’s an activity for kids, Sebastian.” You reiterate.

“It’s so…well…simple. I understand that it is for children, but shouldn’t we be teaching them to be young scholars.” He stated, his voice filled with his pretentious pride.

“Sebastian, that is enough. We will go with the design that she submitted. We all enjoyed it and found it engaging.” Your boss speaks and you look over at him and give him a victorious smirk. His jaw clenched.

“Thank you, Ms. Potts.” You stand to exit the office.  
—-  
That evening while you were locking up for the night, you heard foot steps. It was none other than Professor Pretentious.

“Did you have fun? Did you enjoy making me look like a fool?” Venom is his voice rang clear.

“Actually, I did.” You chuckled at his dismay.

“You’re a bitch.” He growled and loomed above you.

“I’m smarter than you, so that makes me a bitch?” You scoffed. If he was trying to intimidate you, he was sorely mistaken. You knew how to box.

He growled and the next thing you knew his lips were covering yours. His hands gripped your shoulders almost possessively. For a second, you thought about pushing him a way, but you couldn’t deny that the feel of him against you and taste we’re making you wet.

You lapped at his tongue and he groaned in response. You felt his sizable erection pressing into your stomach. He was so much larger than you.

He pulled back and looked down at your face, “Damn it. You are so fucking pretty.” He seemed annoyed with himself for thinking so.

“And smart. You forgot that.” You purred.

He shakes his head, “Modest to boot.”

You rolled your eyes at him.

“Don’t roll your eyes at me, Kitten.” He hisses and slides his palms down to your ass, “Or I will fuck you so hard you forget how to.”

You rolled your eyes and his widened, “You…you want me to do it?” He licks his lips.

You nodded, “Good job. You figured it out.” You said in your most condescending tone.

He glared down at you, but lifted you from under your ass and pushed your back to the wall. You instinctively wrapped your legs around him, “Good girl.” He murmured. Then seemed angry for praising you. His faces pinched, “Do you think your better than me?”

“I know I am.” You spat. He grounded his erection against your sex. Wearing a skirt today felt like the best idea now.

His lips slammed over yours and he kissed you with such ferocity that you let out a whimper. A filthy smile spread across his face, “there’s a good girl for me.”

You rocked your hips back in protest.

“Fuck!” He roared. Something seemed to snap. He reached between your bodies and yanked your panties to the side. “So fucking wet!” He panted, “You’re ready for me.”


	39. Chase Submits

Eyes blackened with lust, he begs, “Please, mistress again.”

Your juices dripped from his face. You had just squirted all over him, after his perfect job of eating you out.

“Such a good boy, Chase!” You cooed. You bring your leather riding crop down along his chin, “Now strip.”

Chase did as he was told. He always obeyed so well. He pull his clothes off slowly, just how you liked it. First his leather jacket. Then his shirt, followed by the undershirt, revealing leaning abs and the prettiest nipples you had ever seen. Then slide down his pants. Then his black boxers. His thick erection strained proudly.

You brought the crop against his ass hard. A crack noise sounded, flowed by his lard moan.

You delivered another and he quivered, giving you the most delicious whine.

 

You circled to the front and held up his cock with the crop. You circled the top with the leather. “Yes, you may eat me again.”

He groaned and dropped to his knees with a wanton smile.


	40. Karaoke Proposal

Sebastian and you karaoke a lot. He isn’t the best singer, but he is cute when he does. It’s you guy’s thing.

He was singing “Welcome to the Jungle” by Guns and Roses. When the music stops midway and he sit down on the stage and gazes at you sweetly.

“Baby, you are everything I have ever hoped for in a partner. I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Then the soft piano starts to the beginning to Jason Derulo’s Marry Me. “Please, do me the honor of becoming my wife. Will you marry me?”


	41. FFM With Seb

“Please…” She whimpers as her hand trails down towards his belt.

He pulls his lips from yours and turns his head to her, “Such a needy girl.” He murmurs, the presses a trail of kisses down her jaw.

You make a wanton sound and he pulls back, “Two need girls?” He smiles brightly, “What’s a guy to do?” He puts his palms on the back of your head and push you towards one another slowly.

She dives for you and nibbles at your bottom lip. You gasp and she slides her tongue inside. She runs her soft fingers along the swell of your breast, then swirls the tip of finger around your stiffening peak.

“Play nice together girls and daddy will reward you.” He groans.


	42. Charles Blackwood gives you a hand

He finds you in his room on his bed, tied down to the mattress. “I’m ready.” You purr.

His eyes are filled with shock and his lip quivers with excitement, “How…how did you get yourself tied down like that?”

“Charles, you know that I have my ways.” You tease, flashing him a dark look. 

“You do when you want to be a little slut. Did you let someone else see this pussy? Because you know that belongs to me.” He growls. He approached the bed and skims his hot fingers up your ankle to your knee. Then he teases your inner thigh.

You moan, “Charles, I need you.”

“Tell me, woman. Did someone else get to see MY pussy?” He sassy then lewdly cups you. He pushes a finger inside possessively. 

“Yes. Well, who was?” He growled. Another finger shoved in carelessly. 

“The maid!” You cry.

“Well, sound likes someone needs to be punished for showing off things that I own.” He hissed and slammed a third finger inside.

You whine at the mix of pleasure pain your getting from him. 

“Looks like you will be taking my whole first tonight, since you were a bad girl.” He chuckles darkly, pushing in a forth.


	43. Locker Room Talk

He was never quiet when you sucked him. Especially when you let the rest of the swim team watch. He liked to make an even bigger show of it then. 

You flicked your tongue along the seam between the head of his cock and the shaft and the pulled him into your warm hot mouth. 

His team mates usually touched themselves while they watched. You were completely nude on your knees before Chase. Swallowing him down now, making wanton whines against his cock.

“You take me so well, little princess.” He whines.

You hear a few groans from his team mates over the sounds of their fist slapping skin as the pet their own cocks to your performance.


	44. Bender Cosplay

“Really Seb?” You giggled. “A Bender cosplay.”

“Yeah, why don’t you get a red wig and you can be my Claire.” He grins up at you with that unbelievably hot smile. 

“People will just think I’m trying to be the widow to your Bucky.” You laugh.

“Would that be so bad?” He ask.

“Yeah, I’m a stucky shipper.” You say and stick your tongue out at him. 

“Guess you’ll just have to let Evans know you want to see him fuck me.” He smirks.

“I do want to see that.” You purr.

“Fuck, really?” He gulps.

“Hell yeah.” You lick your lips.

He pulls out his phone, “Siri, call Chris Evans.”


	45. When you're ready

You see him gazing at you from across the gala. He has a rougher look to him. He didn’t seem to care about dressing up for these types of events. You give him a wink and he blushes. The boy that looks like he’s about to hop on a motorcycle and go work on a garage while downing a beer blushes. You make your way towards him.

“Hi handsome.” You whisper. 

He smiles, but a deeper blush flows down to his chest. “Hi.”

“I’m Y/N.” You introduce yourself with a seductive curl of your lips.

He stares at them, “I’m Sebastian.” 

“Well Sebastian, I’ve noticed something.” You mumbled. 

“What’s that?” He asked leaning in closer to you. 

“You look like your a dom, but your actions say your a sub.” You murmur into his ear.

“Fuck.” He hisses and the nods his agreement. 

“Someone is getting strapped tonight.” You say with a quick pat to his ass, “Find me when you’re ready to get out of here.”


	46. Seb does thrist tweets

“So Mr. Stan, have read some of these thirst tweets about you?” You asked.

“Ummm...no? Are those like the mean tweets?” He asked, the usually confused look that crosses his face during interviews when he can’t really discuss what was happening in the movie appears. 

“Sorta, but instead of mean they are lewd.” You reply. 

“Oh god. Ok. No, I haven’t.” He says with a shy smile, a shake of his head, and a blush on his cheeks. 

“Would you be willing to read a few for the camera?” You asked.

“Are these like the things that people wrote about Winston and their M’backs?” He giggles.

“Yes.” You confirm.

“Gimme.” He says and reaches for the bucket in your hand.

He pulls out the first one and turns crimson. “Oh god. Mom if you watch this interview turn if off right now.” He laughs hard, “Sebastian Stan never wears any gloves. I’ve got a place to keep his hands warm,” He reads. “Um... ya know... I do have gloves, I was just looking for this very offer.”

Another piece of paper and his eyes go wide. “Wow.” He breathes, “Sebastian Stan always licks his lips. That fucker knows what he is making us think about.” He shakes his head, “Probably ice cream? Is that what your thinking about.”

He reaches in and chuckles lowly, “Sebastian is such a fucking daddy. Spank me. I’ve been bad.” He blushes hard, “Umm...yeah...ok. I’m keeping this one.” He says and put in his pocket.

Paper 4, “I don’t know what I want more Seb’s dick in my ass or in Chris Evans’ ass.” He stares down at the paper for a few seconds, “Christ. These...I didn’t know.” 

The final one, “Sebastian Stan in Itonya can give me a mustache ride.” He burst out laughing, “Trust me, you wouldn’t want one. It was so bad.” 

He shakes his head, “Well, that was enlightening.”


	47. The gun show

“You got tickets?” Chris asked.

“Tickets for what?” Seb looked at him curiously. 

Chris shouted, “for the gun show,” and put his arm into a flexing pose.

Seb chuckled hard. “You’re a goof.”

“Yeah, but I think you like that?” Chris murmured and put his hand on Seb’s inner thigh.

Seb gazed up at him with longing, “Are...are you fucking with me, Evans?” 

Chris purred, “I’d like to be fucking you, Stan.”


	48. Carter's happy ending

“Your lap looks very inviting…” You purr, carrying out a wine cooler for you, a beer for him. 

“That’s because it’s calling your name, darling.” He rumbled. 

You handed him the beer and sat down on his lap, clad only in your bikini. 

“Carter, how did I ever get so lucky to get such a wonderful husband?” You asked and kissed his cheek.

“You know, a just few years ago I wasn’t the best guy. I had to straighten my life out and get my priorities straight. I had thought I lost the love of my life due to some very irresponsible decisions I made.” He murmured and stroked a strong hand down your back.

“Thought you lost her?” A spike of jealously course through you, “What do you mean by that.”

He chuckled, “Calm down, darling. I meant I thought she was the love of my life and wasn’t. I didn’t really understand love until I met your sassy ass.”


	49. TJ Models

TJ was always a ham for the camera. He poured the whiskey down him and you wanted to lick it off every part of that delicious body.

“What are you looking a pretty boy?” He says to you.

“You’re a model.” You gawk at him almost like he was an idiot.

“That doesn’t mean to you get to stare at me like you want my cock for dinner.” He snaps.

You get flustered and turn bright red, “I swear…I wasn’t try…”

“It’s okay.” He walks closer to you, covered in the whiskey. “You can eat me up.”


	50. Sambucky

Bucky was happy at his new job. Sure, he was usually a little dirty and sweaty from it. He smelled liked hay and goats a lot, but what mattered was when he got home he got to see is smart ass boyfriend.

He swung the door open to his Wakanda home and his jaw dropped. Sam was in front of the table, that had a beautiful cloth, a feast, and candles lit. He dropped down to his knee and presented a condom, “James Buchanan Barnes, will you dom me tonight.”

Bucky sniffled making fake tears out of his eyes and held back his laughter, “Yes…yes…1000 times yes, Sam.”


	51. Let him blow your mind

You never know what exactly he’s thinking about. Sebastian truly is a deep thinker and you think that had being a philosopher still been a profession, he might do that instead. 

“Seb, everything okay?” You asked and run a hand a long his jawline. 

“Yeah...I was just thinking about something...” He murmurs.

“What’s that?” You asked curiously. He had a tendency to blow your mind.

“How good you would look pregnant.” He states with a soft look. 

Yep, again. He blew your mind.


	52. A surprise from the god of thunder

“Your new hair cut looks good, Barnes.” Thor murmured to Bucky. They were at a Wakanda wedding ceremony for T’Challa and Nakia. 

“Thank, it’s more similiar to the look I had before my life became crazy.” Bucky chuckled. 

“Steve Rogers has been your friend since childhood. Your life has always been one of splendor and oddities.” Thor voiced.

“You’re not wrong.” Bucky shrugged.

“I am never am.” Thor laughed, then looked Bucky over. “Do you have a date tonight?”

“Ummm….no?” Bucky blushed. “Why?”

“SAM! He is single! I told you, you are good to go my winged friend!


	53. Train Game

Hal has a bit of a danger kink. He likes to have you in the wildest of places. You never knew you could feel this kind of adrenaline rush from sex.

Tonight he drives you down to the tracks. Their is an old bridge that the train passes over. “There.” He groans already fisting his hard cock straining against his jeans.

“Daddy?” You whimper, “Do you think that is a good idea?” You play up the danger factor because you know he loves it.

 

“Listen to me, Kitten. Daddy would never let anything bad happen to you.” He brushes his thumb over your lip.

You shiver and he smirks wickedly. He exits the car and opens the door for you, the true gentleman he is, but the speaks filth to you, “You’re going to take your panties off. Then your going to lay down on those tracks and play with yourself.”

“Yes, Daddy,” You slide your panties down and hand them two him. He pockets them and you know you won’t be getting them back. Hal is a panty thief.

You lay on the tracks and start petting yourself slowly. He watches greedily. Then you hear a train horn in the distance. He pulls down his slack and kneels before you and shoves into your soaking cunt without warning.

“Hal! A train is coming!” You cry nervously but your pussy pulses with excitement.

“Well, then you better make me come fast, darling.” He growls and thrust his hips hard.


	54. Another Rutgers Rager

You were getting tired with these monotonous college parties, approaching the end of your junior year.

You were about to head home when you saw him. You smiled at him and he returned a small grin. Shyly. He looked to be a freshman, but the whiskey he had in hand said different. Freshman were pounding the jungle juice and natty lights.

You walk over to him, “Hi there.” You purr, looking him over like he was your next meal.

“Hello, I’m Sebastian.” His voice was soft which was apposite with the rest of his vibe.

“You want to get out of here and talk, Sebastian?” You inquire. He blushes sweetly and nods.

Later that night, you still think his voice sounds sweet, even those it’s ragged from moans. He rustles against the bonds that hold him to the bed. “Mistress,” You never game him your real name, “Please! Please let me come!” He cries.

“Silly Sebastian, you still have at least two more hours of teasing before that.” You moan as you straddle his stomach and rub your vibrator against your clit. You’ve already squirted on him twice and you know that you will several more times before you even considering letting him come.


	55. Don't kink Shame me, James

You stare at his arm as it does that thing you love. He’s all suited up in leather and looks delicious.

 

He looks at you and chuckles. He knows how wet his arm moving makes you. “Don’t kink shame me, James!” You hiss. He’s never had those fingers vibrating inside him, so he doesn’t know.

Then a wicked thought crosses your mind. He should experience those metal fingers in him tonight. “James, would you like to try something new tonight?”


	56. Chibi Tattoo

“Do you want to see them?” You purred.

“Fuck yeah I do?” Sebastian nodded and waggled his eye brows. 

You began to lift your and show him the tattoos of a chibi-winter soldier and cap kissing on your ribs.

“Well, thats not what I though you meant.” Sebastian pouts and crosses his arms over his chest.

“Babe, I’ll show them to you when we get home.” You laughed.


	57. Pick on Ruffalo

“He knows we know he’s not asleep right?” Joe asked his brother. 

“Yeah, I told him this movie would require more lube to get the arm on.” Anthony sighed. “He didn’t take it well and now he’s pretending to be asleep.”

“Well, fuck Anthony. Look at his elbow. I think he’s pretty torn up from pulling his arm in and out of it.” Joe says in a concerned toned. 

“Yeah, we should really fuck with him less and pick on Ruffalo more.” Anthony looks over in the direction of Mark in a full body green screen suit with machinery strapped to it.


	58. Just holding my cup

He hated these things. Someone was going to ask him a question that was inappropriate and he couldn’t answer. His agent told him he doesn’t have to answer these things.

“Sebastian. Have you ever had sex with Chris Evans?”

*Shit fuck shit* his brain screams, “I’m just holding my cup,” He awkwardly sips his coffee. *damn it, idiot! That was one you should have denied.*

Seb’s agent watches from backstage, “Ah, christ!”


	59. Take His Juice Box

Yeah, I think that that best avenger is Spiderman.” 

“I think Tom Holland is the best actor in the cast!”

“I think Tom Holland is the best actor in the world.”

~~~

Later that night on the phone with Mackie, “Yeah, I was at this con and these girls were saying this!”

“Don’t cry man. Just take his juice boxes.” Mackie laughs.


	60. Beard Burn

“Steve, can you cut me tag out for me? It’s bothering me.” Bucky whined.

“Sure, Buck.” Steve walks around and trims the tag out, “Oh, look!”

“What?” Bucky swirls around to glance at the tag that was in Steve’s palm.

“It doesn’t say made in heaven. Must be why it bother you.”

Bucky giggle and blushed and pressed a kiss to Steve lips, “I love ya Stevie.”

“Love ya too, Buck.” Steve smiled and gripped his butt.


	61. Keep Licking

He pulled up from between your thighs, “I’ve never had pussy taste this good.” 

“You sure?” You moaned, “You should keep licking it find out for sure.” 

He grins up at you, his eyes crinkling in the corner, “I don’t ever want to stop baby.”

You whine as his tongue snakes over your clit. He laps at it like a man possessed. This man’s mouth was your god. He sucked your clit in between those perfect pink lips of his and you cried out. 

You felt your orgasm crashing over you and your legs squeezed around his head. That didn’t stop him though. Nothing could stop him from devouring his prize.


	62. Growing boy

“Seb! You can’t still be hungry!” Chris cried. “You demolished that entire meal.”

“I’m a growing boy.” Seb teased and patted some of his muscle.

“In more way the one.” Chris said as he reached below the table and began to play with his cock. 

“We’re in public!” Her growled. Chris, however, didn’t stop. He liked when said would give him that daddy look. He liked knowing that soon Seb would have him at home and would pound into his ass so hard that tomorrow it would be hard to walk.


	63. Put it Away Mackie!

“Mackie! Put it away!” He hisses under his breath. They were at a Marvel press conference. And yes, it was only the two of them behind the table, but Anthony was taking it to far.

Anthony always popped his cock out when they were at home to fluster Seb. It always worked. 

“So what did you like about your costume this time?” A reporter asked.

“It’s really big!” Just popped out of Seb’s mouth. 

The reporters seemed confused, “What’s big? The arm?”

He blushed wildly, not knowing what to say.

“As my friend Nishka would say, the bigger the arm, the better the sex life. You know how much lube he got to use to get in there?” Mackie teased.

Seb rolled his eyes, “Again with the KY Jelly.” This was their rountine. Seb would bumble and almost say something about their sex life and Mackie would cover it up with something ludacris.


	64. Haircut

“You sure you want it even shorter, Mr. Stan?” You ask one more time. He was know for long hair and being Bucky Barnes and you had already cropped it so short.

“Your bad a following orders.” He said with a pinched look on his face.

You frown, “I just…I just didn’t want to mess it up.” 

He sighed, “Sorry, I’m not trying to be rude. I just made an assumption about you, that I now, sadly, believe is wrong.”

You gulped, “What was the assumption?”

“That you were a good little sub.” He said giving you the hottest look you’ve ever gotten. 

“Oh no, Mr. Stan…” You lean close and whisper in his ear, “I’m a bratty little sub.” You flick your tongue out along his ear lobe. 

He yanks you down on to his lap, “Well maybe someone should teach you so manners, little miss.” He growls and slaps his hand over your jean covered ass. You moan and wiggle against him, desperate for more.


	65. Sheriff Seb

“Ma’am.” He says in a fake country accent. You liked when you got to help him practice for his new roles. He tipped his cowboy hat to you. 

“Sheriff.” You nodded your head in his direction.

He smirks at you and then bust out laughing, “You did a country accent back!” 

You roll your eyes, “I thought it would help if I was in character too!”

“It might if your country accident didn’t sound like you were trying to imitate Dolly Parton!” He choked out laughter, tears gathered in the crinkle of his eyes.

“Keep laughing and you’ll be playing with your dick tonight with no help from me.” You teased.

He immeadiately goes stoned face. “This is not a laughing matter.”


	66. Tiddy Giver

“Little bit cold?” You poke fun at your husband.

“Good god, babe. Are you looking at my tits again?” He says with a filthy smirk and arched brow.

“How can I not when I sucked them so hard last night, they won’t seem to go down?” You purred. 

“Well, neither will my cock, because you keep fucking talking about last night. Maybe I should just return the favor, kitten.” Sebastian gives you a lust look.

“But were outside?” You look around.

“Yeah, on a farm in the middle of no where.” He puts his gloved hands on the small of your back, “Imma do it.” 

You giggled and pulled your top over your head.

“Eager girl. Wants my tongue on her pretty titties?” He leaned down and swirled his long tongue over one. 

“Fuck yes.” You moaned desperately.


	67. Our babies

Hal watched the kids playing in the field. “Darlin, they look so much like you.” He smiled. 

From the porch you looked out and you had to agree. Three little girls, all with your coloring, bone structure, and body type. They all had those eyes of his though. The ones that got them out of trouble, just like their dad’s did. 

You rub your belly, the doctor said this one was a boy. “Maybe, he’ll look like you.”

He shook his head and grinned, “I hope not.”


	68. Hats off

“Hats off to you, Ms. Romanov.” Bucky said tipping the brow of his fedora. 

“That was the cheesy line yet, Barnes. Can’t you just ask me out like a normal person.” She laughs.

“Where is the fun in that Nat! We’ve been married for 10 years now. We gotta spice it up sometimes.” Bucky complained.

“And stop calling me Romanov for your little weird roleplays.” She teased.

“Yes, Mrs. Barnes.”


	69. Mob Boss Carter

The rumors are that his dad is in the mafia. Carter Baizen, his family was wealthy and had well known company, but something more sinister sat below the surface of that family.

Something was a little more sinister when he fucked you. He had a pension for choking you. Sometimes, you would swear you were about to pass out as he pistoned up into your cunny from below. His big hands wrapped around your throat while he murmured filth in your ear, “You soakin’ that cock, babygirl?” 

You’d moan and he’d squeeze tighter. Then you would burst and cum all over his cock. He would release your throat once your orgasm slammed through, which you never understood. You never asked to be joked, but he behaved if it was your idea. You did enjoy it though.


	70. Jack misses Joseph

Jack looked over the shores if the beach from the edge of the boat house. He liked to come out here and just be alone.

He liked to collect his thoughts and remember his time with Joseph. The love of his life. It had been years since Joseph had taken his own life. Years since his parents locked him in a room to try to force him to make babies.

Years since his sister had freedom from that room. They overtook the thrown. Michelle and David had became the Monarchs. He no longer wanted the crown. All he wanted was to have his Joseph back. All he could have though were sweet memories.


	71. What a good dad!

“Daddy, why are you sitting on the floor?” Your little one asked him.

“Well, princess, your mom is trying to take a picture of daddy for the cover of his new book about space.” He cooes.

“One day daddy, I’m going to go to space just like you did.” She says.

“I’m sure you will sweetheart.” He says and presses a kisses to the top of her head.

You sigh softly, not know what you did too have such an amazing family.


	72. Painting Bucky

“Perfect Buck!” Steve cheered from behind the easel. He was so small Bucky could hardly see him. “You are a great model.” 

Bucky grinned, “Does that mean I can stop posing now?” 

“Well, I was kinda hoping you’d do one more for me.” Steve murmured.

“Christ, Stevie, my muscles are cramping.” Bucky complained and rolled his neck. 

“Just one more, Bucky.” Steve did a pleading motion with his hands. How could Bucky say no to that. 

“Fine. How do you want me?” He asked.

“Naked.” Steve whispered and looked up at him from under those golden lashes.


	73. First kiss with Bucky

“I was wondering if I could maybe take you out to dinner sometime?” Steve murmured while fidgeting his hands.

You looked up at him with a sad smile, then you heard the front door shut. You looked down the hall, someone must of left because no one was standing there, but you never knew truly in the Avengers Tower. You looked up at his hopeful face and it broke your heart, “Steve, I think you’re a great guy. I just feel more of a friendship between us.” You said honestly. Truth be told, you’d like his friend, but you figured that would be the farthest thing he’d want to hear.

He tried to keep the hurt off his face, “Yeah, sure. Of course.” It didn’t work though.

“I’m so sorry,” You whispered.

“It’s okay. I’m not mad.” He said softly.

You decide to take a stroll out back and you saw Bucky sitting by himself on a bench. “Barnes!”

He looked at the ground and asked, “So, when’s your big date?”

“My big date?” You we’re confused. “I don’t have a date.”

He rolled his eyes and dramatically turned towards you, “I just heard Steve ask you on one.”

“I said no.” You said with a shrug.

“You turned down a date with Stevie. You do know he’s captain America, right?” He teased.

“I don’t feel that way about him.” You said and then mustered up all the courage in you to follow with, “You’re the only one I feel that way about.”

He scurried back until his tail bone slams into the arm rest and he gestures to himself, “Me? I’m a one-armed loser assassin!”

“You’re also sweet and charming.” You day and lean closer.

“I haven’t kissed since I was in the army,” He mumbles as a warning.

Your lips press to his and he lets out a groan. His one hand reaches up to stroke your cheek. He pulls away, blushing. You made the world’s deadly assassin blush. “Ummm…can we do it again?” He asked giddily.


	74. Cuming on the Stache

You squealed as his tongue flicked over your clit. He sucked on you and his mustache rubbed your folds.

You gripped the sheets and grinded against his face, covering him with your slick. He groaned into your pussy and responded with wanton buck of your hips.

He was devouring you and you could feel yourself hitting the breaking point. With a scream, you squirted hotly against his face. Drenching him as you spasmed. He moaned and his fingers dug into your quivering things.

“Fuck, baby. You ruined my turtleneck.” He growled as he yanked over head. He pressed a kiss to your lips as he crawled over you, ready to take you.


	75. Drink It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> personalized birthday smut

You shouldn’t want him this way. He was your roommate’s dad. He was actually older than your own parents, but fuck if Mr. Barnes wasn’t the hottest man you’d ever seen. His long hair was back in a ponytail and he had grown a pretty thick mustache. He was tending to the flower beds, a chore that became his last year when, El’s mom passed. 

You sit at the pool with your friend, Ella. She was completely oblivious to your attraction to her old man. She had conked out under the heat of the June sun. You moved an umbrella over her so she didn’t burn. 

The sun begins to be too much for you and you need a drink. You walk into the house and give Mr. Barnes a smile as you walk past. You flip your hair blonde hair over your shoulder and give him a smile, enjoying the fact that a blush crosses his face. You did wear your smallest red bikini hoping for that. 

Once inside you cross to the kitchen and open the fridge. Sodas, water and other drinks line the edge. Even though you haven’t been given permission you grab one of Mr. Barnes beers. You smirk and turn to open the bottle on the corner, knock the lid off, then you see him leering at you. 

“Chloe, what a bad girl you are.” He tsked, strutting towards you. 

You flush, “I’m sorry Mr.Barnes! I didn’t think you would mind. I’m over 21 now.” Just in case he forgot you were a little older than El.

“I am well, aware. Just like I am well aware that you stole a beer without ask permission from me.” He looks you over in a way that makes you feel like your trouble and your stomach flips. 

“I’ll just put it back.” You squeak.

“NO!” He growls.”You’re going to drink every last drop.” 

“What?” You’re so confused. He seems to angry and he is glistening with sweat. 

“You listen to what I say.” He steps even closer. Your chest are touching and your nipples harden in response. 

“But…” You whimper as you feel his big palms clench above your hips. 

“Drink it, Chloe.” He demands. You lift the bottle, your hands trembling as you swallow down the amber liquid. Gulp after gulp until you finish it with a gasp.

“Good girl.” He murmurs. You let out a breathe of excitement. That seems to make something in him snap. “Now turn around and grab the counter.”   
You swiftly obey and clutch the cool marble counter. “Mr. Barnes…”

“That’s sir to you.” He whispers in your ear and tugs at the strings on both sides of your swim bottoms as they fall to the ground. 

You gasp and go to cover your naked ass. He clutches your wrist and quickly places them to the counter. “You keep your hands there, Chloe.” 

You nod and grip the counter, “Yes, sir.”

“Good girl.” He praises and presses a soft kiss to your ear, “But that doesn’t change all the bad things you’ve done.” 

“What?” You shivered. “I just took one beer.”

“Ohhh, Chloe.” He chuckles, “Do you think I don’t see the way you lust over me? You think I don’t notice that extra jiggle you add to your step or the flirty smiles you give me? I’m your best friends dad. I’m over twice your age, but yet you just keep begging me to fuck you.” 

You go to argue even though you know he speaks the truth but let out a squeak when you feel his hand slap over your naked ass hard. The crack of skin against was louder then your moan. He does it again and unconscious to it, you lean forward for more. “Fuck! I knew you’d be like this.” He growled. He slapped his hand down again and you feel your sex grow drenched. Every part of this was so erotic.

“I’m going to fuck you.” He rumbles. “You want my cock in you?”

“Wait! I’m a virgin.” You whimper quickly. 

He pauses, “A virgin? Let me see?” 

He spins you and lifts you onto the counter. “Spread those pretty thighs for me.” He encourages since you clamped your legs together. It’s not that you don’t want this. You do. You’ve just never been in a situation like this. With a sigh you spread your legs to demanding eyes. 

He groans, “So pretty.” You roll your hips in response. He cups your sex with a possessive hand and then starts to push one finger into you. 

“Ohhh!” You squeal. He isn’t in deep but you never had been impaled before. 

“Oh, Fuck. You are a good little girl aren’t you? Did you keep that virginity for me, princess?” He growls. His finger is giving shallow pumps while his other hand grips your thigh. 

You nod. You really had been saving it for someone special and right now your body was screaming it was him. He leaned down and pressed his mouth to yours and you moaned into his lips. His tongue trailed down your neck, “Show me those pretty tits.”

You reached up and pulled the triangles to the side and he leaned forward and sucked one nipple into his mouth making you shiver. He then repeated it to the other. He pulled off them with a whorish sounding pop noise. 

He kissed a bath down your tummy, “Play with those perfect tits for me.” 

You slide your hands up and cupped your breast and he hummed with approval. Further down his lips trailed until he reached your sex. He snaked his tongue between your lips making you cry out. You trembled as his tongue flicked over your clit mercilessly. Flick. Flick Flick. His finger is doing shallow thrust in you, keeping your innocence in tact. You figure he wants to take you with his cock. Then he sucks your little clit into his mouth. You scream out as you climax. Your thighs snapping around his face and your head thrashes. You back arches, jutting your hard nipples into the air. 

You hear the sound of door opening, “Chloe!” El’s voice calls. 

“Fuck! You hiss. You pull your top back in place and hop down and throws himself down behind the island. He quickly pulls your panties up and reties them.

“You okay?” El ask as she walks in the kitchen. “I heard you scream.”

“I saw a spider.” You lie.

“Oh, let me go find my dad. He’ll kill.” She says with a soft smile. 

She heads back out looking for her dad. He nuzzles your sex beneath the counter, “That was close, but I’ll be in here tonight.


	76. Bucky puts a vibrator in you while dancing

It buzzes between your cheeks and you want to clench them together but you can’t as he spins you around on the dance floor. Bucky was a dark man but a sexy man. When he told you he was taking you ballroom dancing tonight you almost couldn’t believe it. Steve had told you he was a good dancer but he had never seem to want to now. You were taking your bath getting ready when he came in with the vibrator and a filthy smirk.

Now the classical music played and he kept reaching into his pocket to crank up the volume. You were afraid somebody would hear it it was rattling so hard inside you.

You started panting as your orgasm approached. Your eyes kept fluttering closed. You had never been a quiet person during climax. And you didn’t know how you were going to manage this.

“You gonna cum for me, sweet boy?” He whispered.

You nodded as your prostate was receiving the delicious vibration against it. He pushes your head to his shoulder and you bite down on it and let out a moan. He hold you up as your orgasm shoots through you. Then her mercifully turns it off.

The music switches in your heart still pounds as he rushes you to the table so you guys can relax and have dinner.


	77. Clay appuzzo and Brendon urie make a sex tape

Clay was pounding onto Brendon at a fevered pace. Brendon’s pale checks bounced with each thrust. “Fuck! That looks so good, Bren.”

Brendon moans and rolls hips back to meet Clay’s thrust. The faster he pounds the louder Brendon gets. Finally he works at the nerve to ask Brendon a question that has been in his mind the entire time he’s been fucking him, “Can daddy take a video?”

“Yes!” Brendon whined as he grips the sheets. Clay grabs his phone from the night stand and starts to record.

The Only problem was that videotaping it made it all that more exciting. Clay felt it building in his abs. He was going to cum soon.

“Stroke yourself, baby.” Clay groans. Brendon obeys instantly, his hand flying to his cock. He must’ve been waiting for permission the entire time.

Brendon screams as his entrance flutters around Clay’s cock. His cum spurts all over the sheets and clay loses it. He drops the phone to the side, grips Brendon’s hips and bellows to the rafters.

—-

The next morning Brendon lays next to Clay asleep.

Clay turns on the video and starts watching listening to Brendon’s moans. Being the heavy sleeper that he was Brendon didn’t even stir. Clay decides he is going to wake Brendon up with a special treat as he slides beneath the sheet.


	78. Steve and Bucky's Date

Music booms over the loudspeakers as Steve grinded up against Bucky’s cock. Bucky was hard. Had been since they got to this club, after the nice dinner that they had. Steve had been taking every opportunity to tease him. His ass rubbed all over him, hands slid along his body, sometimes he leaned back and grabbed Bucky’s jaw to pull him in for a kiss. Bucky has had enough of his games though.

He pulled Steve out of the club in to side alley and Steve gave him a sexy smirk. “Going to fuck me in the alley like you did when we were teenagers, Buck?”

“Shut the fuck up and turn around, Steve. I’m tired of the games you’ve been playing all night. You’ve been grinding that ass against my cock just begging to be filled and now you’re going to get your wish.” With a growl Bucky tore down Steve slacks and then groaned. That little shit was wearing hot pink lace panties. He could feel Steve smirk.

“Oh, so that’s what you wanted this whole night. Wearing these little slut panties, knowing what it would do to me. It’s a shame that I have to take them off.”

“You don’t have to. I cut a hole in the back.” Steve pushed his ass up to show him. Sure enough, he had.

“Fuck and you got a plug in! You were planning this!” Bucky realized.

Steve looked back and winked at him like the snarky little shit he was. Bucky’s palm cracked down over his cheek and Steve keened, “Fuck! daddy!”

“That’s right little boy, daddy’s going to fill you up.” His zipper sliding down seems to echo along the walls of the alley and Steve shudders.

Bucky pulls the plug out and sits it on a beer keg next to the door. Steve lets out a whorish moan as the plug comes out Just further spurring Bucky’s dark lust. He gripped the lace covered cheeks.“ I can’t believe you cut a hole in these panties you fucking slut.” He growled and pushed into Steve’s ready ass.

“Ohh! Needed it!” Steve whined.

Bucky yanked Steve wrist behind his back and used his arms as a tool to thrust, slamming into him. The sound of skin smacking and Steve’s needy moans filled the air.

“You’re going to come without being touched Steve. You’re going to paint up that brick wall for daddy.” Bucky commanded, his voice husky.

Steve’s tight ass was demanding it’s due from Bucky but he wouldn’t give in until Steve had came.

With a wanton moan, Bucky felt Steve tighten around him. He knew that meant. He knew that Steve was coming all over the wall in front of him. Relief and desperation flooded Bucky at the same time. He pounded even harder into Steve’s body, that was almost limp from how hard he had just orgasm. He pumped into him relentlessly and then growled his name as he sprayed his seed deep inside him.

With a deep breath and shaky legs, Bucky pulled out of Steve and released his arms. Steve used his arms to brace himself against the wall as he was trying to regain his composure.

Bucky smirked at his seed that was starting to leak out. He grabbed the plug and pushed it against Steve’s hole, “What the hell?”

Bucky shoved it into him, “ you can keep my come inside you all night, you fucking tease.”

Steve moaned and then whimpered when he felt Bucky crack a hand over his lace covered cheek.


	79. space camp with beck

“Alright everyone. Lineup we’re about to start doing the multi-axis trainer.” Chris said to the class.

You wait in line feeling nerves tingle up your spine. You were very grateful for your friends buying you a trip to camp. You were even more grateful when you saw what a hunk your instructor was. You knew of him already he was an actual astronaut that was on the Mars trip where the doctor had been stranded and rescued. He was a real hero.

When it finally got to your turn he helped you in. You blushed at every second that your skin touched his. He buckled you in and then asked with a smile, “Are you ready?”

“Yeah!” You called. He turned it on and you started whirling about. Motion sickness took over and you were raising your hand to signal that you needed off. The machine immediately stopped but the instant jerk made your stomach drop.

Chris help you are off the ride and you had Jell-O legs. “Whoa!” He said catching you. “We better get you back to your room.”

You gave a weak nod and he helped you back. He laid you on the bed and covered you With the silver blanket.

“Thank you.” You mouth softly still feeling a little ill.

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.” His deep voice rumbles and then he leans and close in places a kiss to your cheek.

You blush furiously as he exits the room and turns out the light for you to get rest and your heart races.


	80. Brendon/ Jack/ Antoni

Jack walked out in the morning after a night of smoking with his friend.

Brendon was Too stoned to go up to one of the guest rooms and had passed out on the couch.

“Nmm…” Came from the couch and Jack looked over as his coffee brewed.

“Daddy….” Brendon mumbled in his sleep, His hands subconsciously petting his cock. Jack’s kaw slackened. Brendon was clearly having erase the dream.

He let out A few more sounds and whimpered Clay’s name.

Jack knew that he shouldn’t do what he was about to do. But no one ever had to know.

He slid his hands inside his briefs and began fondling his cock that had already hardened listening to Brendon‘s sexy moans.

Brendon rolled in his sleep and his cock with Jutting up from the Leggins he was wearing.

Jack licked his Lips and stroke faster to the site and the sounds.

“Care to explain what you’re doing!” Antoni’s voice boomed from behind him.

“Fuck…” Jack mumbled.

“Huh?” Brendon jolted awake at the sound of Anthoni’s voice yelling.


	81. Camping with Jefferson

Jefferson sets up the tent as you sit on a bench toasting a marshmallow.

“Tent almost ready?” You ask.

“You keep asking. It’s almost ready.”

“I want to fuck in it.” You pop the marshmallow in your mouth.

“Direct little thing aren’t you.” He chuckles.

You smirk, “hurry it up or you’re getting strapped.”

Jefferson starts moving slower with a coy grin. You watch him with a wicked fling in your eyes.

“I did bring my strap, so don’t tempt me.” You warn.

Jefferson moves even slower, smiling from ear to ear. Once the rent is finally done you usher him into the tent.

Lips are crashing, tongues battle for dominance, moans fill the air. You move towards your bag and pull out a large strap.

His eyes widen, “that’s huge!”

You smirk, “Maybe you should of thought of that when you were lolly gagging with the tent.”

“You’re gonna fuck me with that?” He babbles his blue eyes wide.

“Shut up and take off your pants.” You demand as you lube up the strap.

He nods and yanks down his pants. His hands gripped the material of the tend and his ass was up in the air. You grin at how desperately he presents to you and you rub a thumb over that needy hole.

He lets out a delicious whimper and you smacked his ass. He let out a cry and you chuckled, “Whiny slut aren’t you?”

“Spank me again!” He cried and you smack his cheek with the strap.

“I hope you scream like that as I rail you.”


	82. Lance's Milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crack fic

“Lance! Please! Please daddy please!” Jefferson cried. Brownie crumbles cover his pouting face.

“What do you need, baby boy?” Lance purrs and strokes his cheek.

“I need some milk!” He whines.

“You…you were just in the kitchen.” You state confused by this.

“I got you baby.” Lance grins.

You frown at the sound of a zipper. Then Lance is pulling himself out of his slacks. You gawk in astonishment.

“Thank you, daddy!” Jefferson squeals with delight as he drops to his knees and grips him. Then he opens his mouth wide.


	83. Buck's feelings

was wondering if I could maybe take you out to dinner sometime?” Steve murmured while fidgeting his hands.

You looked up at him with a sad smile, then you heard the front door shut. You looked down the hall, someone must of left because no one was standing there, but you never knew truly in the Avengers Tower. You looked up at his hopeful face and it broke your heart, “Steve, I think you’re a great guy. I just feel more of a friendship between us.” You said honestly. Truth be told, you’d like his friend, but you figured that would be the farthest thing he’d want to hear.

 

He tried to keep the hurt off his face, “Yeah, sure. Of course.” It didn’t work though.

“I’m so sorry,” You whispered.

“It’s okay. I’m not mad.” He said softly.

You decide to take a stroll out back and you saw Bucky sitting by himself on a bench. “Barnes!”

He looked at the ground and asked, “So, when’s your big date?”

“My big date?” You we’re confused. “I don’t have a date.”

He rolled his eyes and dramatically turned towards you, “I just heard Steve ask you on one.”

“I said no.” You said with a shrug.

“You turned down a date with Stevie. You do know he’s captain America, right?” He teased.

“I don’t feel that way about him.” You said and then mustered up all the courage in you to follow with, “You’re the only one I feel that way about.”

He scurried back until his tail bone slams into the arm rest and he gestures to himself, “Me? I’m a one-armed loser assassin!”

“You’re also sweet and charming.” You day and lean closer.

“I haven’t kissed since I was in the army,” He mumbles as a warning.

Your lips press to his and he lets out a groan. His one hand reaches up to stroke your cheek. He pulls away, blushing. You made the world’s deadly assassin blush. “Ummm…can we do it again?” He asked giddily.


	84. Falcon teaches Bucky the wrong Slang

“And when you want someone to pass something to you at table you ask them to yeet it.” Sam finished keeping his face as stoic as possible.

“Thanks, man. I feel ready for this dinner tonight!” Bucky smiled up at him, sitting at the table taking notes. Sam almost felt bad. Almost.

—-

Sam was watching Bucky make a complete full of himself. As he walked through Clint’s door he high-fives the archer and said, “Oof!”

Clint cringed, “Sorry. I guess I did it too hard.”

“No, it didn’t hurt at all.” Bucky shrugged, looking confused.

Then later Steve was talking about how they were retiring his museum exhibit. He seemed pretty down.

“Yeah, man that’s lit.” Bucky said sympathically. “You’re thriving.

“Why are you being a dick, robocop?” Tony rushed to caps defense.

“What?” Bucky looked around his at the irritated faces and then narrowed his eyes at Sam. “You’re an asshole.”


	85. Chapstick

“Lance…don’t you think you have enough chapstick on babe?” You asked him.

“I thought you liked when my lips were moist.” He teased.

“Why do I date you?” You huff.

“My money, my stunning good looks, I make you laugh, and probably I made you come 7 times last night.” He smirked and reached a hand forward and palmed your breast, giving your nipple a small pinch at the end.

“Yeah, the 7 orgasm might make it worth your bullshit.” You sneer.

“Do you need to be fucked right now. Will that make you shut up?” Lance’s fingers slid down to your stomach, his direction unmistakable.

“Try me, bitch.”


	86. Made in Heaven

“Steve, can you cut me tag out for me? It’s bothering me.” Bucky whined.

“Sure, Buck.” Steve walks around and trims the tag out, “Oh, look!”

“What?” Bucky swirls around to glance at the tag that was in Steve’s palm.

“It doesn’t say made in heaven. Must be why it bother you.”

Bucky giggle and blushed and pressed a kiss to Steve lips, “I love ya Stevie.”

“Love ya too, Buck.” Steve smiled and gripped his butt.


	87. Drunk kiss with clay

Your mouth basically taste like a brewery at this point. You and Clay have been slamming them back all night. You had never met a man who made you laugh so much. This blind date was going way better than you had expected.

You sat in a booth together watching people karaoke and Clay gave commentary and impressions of them which had you belly laughing.

As a person stepped up to sing “I touch Myself” Clay smirked and said, “Finally, a song I can relate to.”

A peel of laughter burst from your lips. Then his crash over yours and your heart races. Your tongues tangled and you let out a small moan into his mouth. His mouth devours yours and you tug at his hair.

He pulls away and looks at you, “You taste like Corona and Heaven.”


	88. Jack gives head

There is a lot expected of Jack being the heirs to the Gilboa throne. He knew he shouldn’t be about to do what he was going to do. He was expected to find a wife. To create more heirs and he supposed he would one day. It’s not that he was repulsed by women. He just definitely wanted men. For as long as he could remember, it had always been boys that he had thought about when he stroked himself.

Now here he was, in a dirty back alley behind a club wearing a masquerade mask. His identity hidden and his sexuality free. He didn’t know who this man in front of him was. They had just met tonight. His body pressed up against Jack as he danced. Jack gas when he felt the meaty cock of this man digging into his ass from behind. Arousal flooded him in an experience that he had never knew that he needed.

The big man has brough him back her and pushed him to his knees. He undid the man’s pants with shaking hand. He had never even touched a cock but his own before. The man had not been wearing underwear beneath his slacks and his cock look delicious.

The large vein and it pulsed And Jack obeyed his instinct to run his tongue along it. The man let out a groan and Jack felt inspired by it. He slid his lips around the head and kissed it like he would a mouth. That seem to really get the man in front of him going. For the first time in his life Jack felt in control. Sucking this faceless man’s cock made him feel powerful and rebellious.

His eyes widened when the man’s hand tangled in his hair and started fucking into his mouth. Jack moaned around the thick cock.

“Vocal little slut aren’t you?” The man rasped.

Jack couldn’t help but reach his hand into his pants and start stroking.

“There’s a sweet boy.” The voice murmured with a contradictory softness in comparison to the way he was brutally fucking Jack’s mouth.

With a loud grunt the man began to yank on jack’s hair and spilled down his throat. Jack found that he quite like the taste.

The man pulled out and stared down at Jack is he stroked himself hard and fast.

“You gonna come all over yourself? Like a good little slut?” The man asked.

Jack whined as he began to release all over his hand and the brick street beneath him. “W-who are you?” Jack mumbled.

“Most call me Clay, but you will refer to me as daddy.”


	89. Ducky Break up sex

“Toasty?” Bucky’s voice echoes through the manor as he opens the door. Dayton hadn’t been answering his calls and he was worried.

 

“Bunny?” Dayton croaks from the couch. He’s curled up in a blanket and watching friends and is covered in Cheeto dust.

 

“Are you sick?” Bucky asked and put his hand to Dayton’s forehead.

 

“Mera…” his voice cracked, “Mera dumped me.”

 

Sympathy flashed in Bucky‘s eyes, “Oh God! Dayton, I’m sorry.”

 

“I just don’t wanna feel like this anymore.” He murmurs.

 

Bucky looks him over. “Come on, Dayton. Let’s get you cleaned up.” Bucky lifts Dayton easily from the couch and curls into his chest, feeling safe for the first time in a few days.

 

Bucky carries him and lays him on his bed. “I’m gonna run you a bath, baby.” He strokes Dayton’s cheek.

 

“Thanks, Buck.” Dayton murmurs and leans into the touch. He needed this. Needed to feel loved. To feel wanted. To have a few moments where he wasn’t just wondering what he had done wrong.

 

Bucky nodded and went and ran a steaming bubble bath. Then he came back to the bed and stripped off Dayton‘s clothes and his own.

 

He carried Dayton to the tub and sat down in the deep, steamy water, pulling Dayton to his chest. Dayton curled against him enjoying the warmth from both Bucky and the water.

 

“Close your eyes I’m going to wash your hair and I don’t want to get soap in your eyes.” Bucky soothes.

 

Dayton’s eyes flutter close trustingly. Good old Bucky, getting Dayton to let go. Bucky’s pours hot water along his scalp and Dayton sighs with contentment for the first time in days. He feels both metal and flesh fingers scrubbing at his scalp. He lets out a soft moan. Then he feels Bucky’s cock stir against his cheeks and a small smile forms on his lips. He is still desirable. Bucky wants him.

 

Bucky rinses his hair then washes his face with a washcloth and dries it. “You can open your eyes if you want to.” Bucky‘s voice is a low murmur.

 

Dayton starts feeling Bucky’s hands slide along the planes of his body. Soap lathering with each swipe. He moans again as Bucky rubs his neck and shoulders with soapy hands. He doesn’t think that Bucky means too but his hips rock slightly at the sound.

 

His hands wash his back and then his chest and torso. Bucky lets out a curse when he feels that Dayton is hard, but he doesn’t make a move. Bucky has a gentleman and he’s worried about Dayton’s well-being. He scrubs his cock businesslike and moves down to his thighs and calves. Then his feet. Then he moves back up and starts washing the backs of Dayton’s legs. When he starts washing Dayton’s cheeks and along his crack Dayton moans loudly.

 

“Fuck…” Bucky whispers and massages Dayton’s cheeks.

 

“More Bucky! Please…make me feel good. Make me let go.” Dayton pleads.

 

Bucky nods. Dayton stares up into his eyes. His pupils are blown and they are heavy lidded. He moves his finger to Dayton’s rim and rubs against it slowly and brings his lips to Dayton and kisses him. There’s a dominance to Bucky’s kiss. Bucky is letting Dayton know with his lips that he can let go.

 

His tongue glides between Dayton‘s lips and he strokes Satan’s tongue with his own. Dayton whimpers into his mouth and then moans when he feels a metal digit enter him.

 

Bucky’s flesh hand starts petting Dayton’s cock, making him completely weak for Bucky’s sexy and soft touches.

 

The deeper Bucky kisses him the deeper his finger pushes. Soon Bucky is thrusting both his tongue and finger inside of Dayton. Dayton’s helpless to do anything but to take it with wonder and desperation.

 

“Feel good, baby?” Bucky whispers into his ear.

 

“Yes, daddy!” Dayton keens and rocks into Bucky’s hand.

 

“I’m going to stretch you out real nice baby. Going to fuck you slowly and take you apart with my cock.” He growls and then kisses him hard and pushes another finger in.

 

Dayton moans loudly into Bucky’s mouth when Bucky’s fingers scissor inside him. “B-bucky!” He grips the edges of the tub and starts to writhe against him.

 

“Already falling apart for me and you haven’t even take my cock yet, sweet boy.” Bucky praises.

 

Dayton clenches his jaw. “S-slower or I’m gonna cum.”

 

Bucky slows his hand because he wants to be inside Dayton when Dayton cums.

 

He works a third finger in and is pleased when Dayton turns and starts sucking on his neck. He lets out a masculine growl.

 

“You’re ready.” Bucky hisses and pulls his fingers and takes barely a second to replace it with his cock.

 

Dayton lets out a gasp and then bites down as Bucky fills him. Dayton quivers when Bucky is fully seated inside him.

 

Bucky pinches his chin, “Kiss me like you’ll die if I don’t fuck you.”

 

Dayton whines and then grips Bucky’s chin and turns his head back and laps at Bucky’s mouth.

 

Now Bucky is moaning too. He is pistoning his hips and stroking Dayton’s cock in time with his thrust.

 

Both their moans grow erratic. They’re kissing so much, they’re breathing for each other.

 

Dayton groans loudly and his head tips back onto Bucky’s flesh shoulder.

 

“Watch me play with your cock while I fuck you!” Bucky commands.

 

Dayton obeys and God, is it hot watch Bucky handle him like he does his motorcycle, hard and fast. Dayton can’t handle it anymore. He roars and throws his head back as his seed burst from him.

 

“Fuck!” Bucky growls as Dayton’s body trashes on top of him. His body bowing as spurt after spurt of cum shoots from his pretty cock, leaving ribbons of it floating on the water.

 

Bucky bellows and releases himself inside of Dayton. His big body shuddering with the intensity of his release.

 

They lay there for a few moments, catching their breathes and just basking in the afterglow of sex.

 

“Now, let’s get you some food that isn’t Cheetos.” Bucky teases and kisses Dayton’s forehead.

 

“Okay.” Dayton chuckles, feeling good for the first time in days.


	90. Kiss it better

The leather met Hal’s cheeks and he hissed our a breath. Man, had Carter really flipped things on him.

When he had put the cuffs to the head board, he thought his boyfriend would be the one tied up.

Carter however has came in wear nothing but violet lace panties and Hal’s mind had blanked.

Now, he heard Carter’s chuckle, “Oh someone forgot to count. Looks like I will have to take things from the top!”

“Wait! It was 7!” Hal whines and rocked his aching shaft against the sheet.

“You took too long, Daddy. Start back at one.” Carter smirked and then cracked the crop back down.

“Oh…One!” Hal moaned.

Another quick snap of leather against him and Hal fucked the sheet moaning, “Two!”

Two more hard wacks against his cheeks and a tear streaked down his face. “Three Four!”

“Don’t cry, daddy.” Carter soothes and set the crop to the side. “I’ll kiss each mark better.”


	91. hydra witch

She looked over at him, the winter soldier. He was Hydra’s most deadly weapon and the most beautiful. They had shoved him in the room to guard you. Their next hopefully weapon. That had stolen you 3 years ago, one minute you were drinking a coffee and shopping and the next minute you were being stuffed in a van. Your mom had warned you about those 2 AM shopping trips. You sighed. Your family probably believed you were dead. 

He was a silent as the grave. You looked over at him and began to speak to him. He answered not questions. He didn’t even acknowledge your presence. He only twitched when you touched his arm to see if he heard you. You wondered if maybe he could hear. You made hand gestures and he was blank.

You touched him again and he grabbed your wrist and stared at you. He seemed to be shocked by the touch. You did it again and he pulled away from you. 

He stared now though. You reached for him and shivered. 

“It’s okay,” You cooed, trying to tame the deadly assassin. 

He goes to reach for you and then quickly pulls back. 

“Do you want to be touched?” You asked.

He didn’t say anything. You leaned towards him and touched a hand to his face. He jumped but then stayed in place and looked down into your eyes.

“I want it, but I am scared.” He murmurs. His first words and his voice was even more heartbreakingly beautiful then his face. 

“Don’t be scared…” You whisper.

“I’m afraid I’ll hurt you.” He admits. 

“I’ll be sure you don’t.” You wave your palms and blue light glows from them and his body becomes stiff to the wall. He realizes he can’t move and slight panic crosses his face. 

“Don’t worry, Winter. I won’t hurt you.” You rub your hands along his face to his necks. Soft gentle touches against his goosebump covered skin. 

You start to undo his leather coat. “Don’t,” He whispers, looking away shamed.

“Why?” You ask with wonder.

“My scars. They’re hideous.” He admits. 

“You’re beautiful no matter what.” You explain, and you could of sworn that he blushed. 

The leather falls from him and he is magnificent. Sure, his scares where his metal arm is attached are brutal, but he was pure muscle, he was delicious looking. 

Many caresses ensued. Whisping touches along his pale skin. Fingers tracing along his muscles. Soon his frantic eyes became relaxed.

“Feels good.” He grunts.

You thumb over his nipple and sucks in a breath. You noticed his cock starting to twitch to life in his tactical pants. It had been 3 years since you had been fucked. You couldn’t imagine that this guy had gotten any in a long time either.

“I want you Winter…” You whisper. 

Still unable to move, “I want you too, but I can’t hurt you.”

You decided your next move. You pull down his pants and a sizable erection shots forward. You whimper at the site and he blushes again. You were already so needy from touching him. Wetness slicked your thighs and seeing his cock didn’t make you any less aroused. 

You leaned in and kissed him. He seemed shocked but soon your tongues were twining lustfully. 

Your lips covered from his mouth down to his cock that he let out breathes of excitement and hisses when you lapped at it. He squirmed against your mystical hold, “So good!”

Soon you were face the wall opposite of him, lining up his cock with your entrance. You pushed back and took his cock inside you.

He moaned something in Russian and your cried out. You rolled your hips taking his cock slowly. Each pump make him moan. 

Without warning you felt heat flood you. A broken sound released from him as he continued coming inside you, bringing your own orgasm to manifest. 

“Th-Thank you.” The winter soldier murmured.


	92. Fuck you all night, Sammy

“You didn’t seriously…? Sam gapped at Bucky’s throbbing red erection. He has was covered in cum and apparently been jerking himself all day.

“Yep.” Bucky whined.

“You just…?” He motioned his arm in fapping motion, “All day?”

“Yep.” He nodded with a wince.

“Does this mean…?” Sam asked with wide eyes. They had wonder if with the serum if Bucky could fuck Sam all night.

“Quite probably.” Bucky waggled his eyebrows with a smirk.


	93. Prince Slut

“You always been such a gorgeous boy, Jack.” You murmured walking around him. “Such a pretty little slut.”

“I’m not a slut!” He huffed and stuck out his gorgeous red lip. “I am the crown prince of a Gilboa! Your soon to be King!”

You chuckled and walked up to him and slammed your mouth over his and bit his delicious red lips. He whined into your mouth.

“You moan like a slut. Prince slut.” You teased and rubbed his cock in through his uniform pants.

“Fuck…” his eyelids fluttered and he ran his gorgeous fingers over your arms.

“Now, are you going to be a good slut for me?” You stroke.

“The best slut.” He whimpered.

“There’s my good boy.” You pushed on his shoulders so he sunk to the ground. “Now, show me how obident you can be.”

He gazed up at you with innocent looking ice blue eyes. “How, my princess?”

“Your queen, prince slut.” You gripped his perfect jaw. “Kiss the ground that I walk on.”

He shivered and then brought his lips to the ground in front of you and you purred with satisfaction.

“I’m going to grab something when I get back I want you to be nude, Prince slut.”

“Yes, my queen.” He swallowed.

—-

You came around the corner wearing nothing but a big black strap. Jack was gloriously naked. You looked over his beautiful body lustfully. Knowing that it belong to you.

His jaw dropped. You tossed him a thing of lube. “Open yourself while you suck my cock,” you demanded.

“My queen!” He growled and opened the lube and spread it along his gracefully fingers. You grabbed a hand full of his shining brown hair and he let his jaw drop wide.

You pushed the strap in and started fucking his little slut mouth. He pressed a finger inside himself and slobbered around your cock.

You watched him moan as he filled himself. Finger after finger stretching himself wider. He was wanton and his moans came easy.

“That’s enough sweet boy.” You hissed and then you pulled out of those cherry red lips.

You circled around back of him and you pushed him down to his hands and knees. You grabbed the lube and ready the strap. Then you lined up and sunk into him.

“Ohhh! Yes! Yes! I am your slut!” Jack wailed.

“I know. Such a little whore, with a slutty little hole that is desperate to be filled.” You cooed and grabbed his hips and started pounding.

“Oh god! My queen! Fuck my slut ass!” He pleaded and gripped at the floor.

You smirked and turned on the vibrations. He squealed and you moaned as it buzzed against your clit.

You thrusted into him desperately and squeezed his flank. “You beautiful boy!” You growled.

His body started to thrash and he sunk down to the floor, pulling you with him. His ass clenched around the cock hard. You followed his down and fucked into him as he grinded against the wood floor he just kissed. He was clearly desperate to rub his slut cock against everything.

“Look at you you’re desperate little whore. Prince slut writhing on the ground like a blatant cock whore.” You moan.

That seem to send him over the edge and he thrashed and let out one of the most beautiful roars you had ever heard. His desperation took you over the edge and you felt your orgasm burst through you. He was such a lovely sight.

“Good boy, prince slut.” You murmured into his ear and collapsed ontop of him.


	94. Bucky's Boy

Bucky was old fashion that made sense since he grew up in the 30s. You never began to imagine what a gentleman he could be. He had treated you like a prince.

Today he had surprise you with a picnic down in the meadow near your apartment. He had showed up in his old military uniform because he knew you found him sexy. He gave you a cold beer and you guys clanked your beer bottles and chatted for a while.

The sun started to descend and he gave you a soft smile. “Can I talk to you about something?”

“Of course, Bucky.” You smile and sip your beer.

“Back in my day they would’ve never let us be together. We would’ve actually got sent to the asylum. Homophobia ran rampant it and it was actually so as a disease to be homosexual.” He started.

You grimaced, “I’m glad I didn’t have to live during those times. That sounds terrible.”

“It was. I was always afraid that somebody was gonna find out. Afraid that I would be sent away for something that I had no control over. You can’t even begin to imagine the horror it was to be a gay man in the 30s and 40s. I’m glad that I’m in this time.” He continued.

“I’m glad that you are too, baby.” You grabbed his hand.

“You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You accept anything that people find corky or weird about me. You make me laugh and smile. You’re everything that I ever wanted.” He murmured and looked into your eyes with an adoring gaze.

“I love you, Bucky. You’re my best friend and you make my life feel complete.” You whispered.

“Well, because two men are allowed to get married now, I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being my husband?” Bucky asked and pulled out a gold band.

You gasped, “Yes! Oh my word! Yes!”


	95. Clay's Drunk Kiss

Your mouth basically taste like a brewery at this point. You and Clay have been slamming them back all night. You had never met a man who made you laugh so much. This blind date was going way better than you had expected.

You sat in a booth together watching people karaoke and Clay gave commentary and impressions of them which had you belly laughing.

As a person stepped up to sing “I touch Myself” Clay smirked and said, “Finally, a song I can relate to.”

A peel of laughter burst from your lips. Then his crash over yours and your heart races. Your tongues tangled and you let out a small moan into his mouth. His mouth devours yours and you tug at his hair.

He pulls away and looks at you, “You taste like Corona and Heaven.”


	96. Seb's Fuck Toy

That look he was giving you, you knew it well. You knew that when you got home he was going to make you his little slut. The way that he always did.

Sebastian came off as such a soft sweet boy until he had you tied to his bed. You spent many of nights being strapped to the head board and being fucked mercilessly.

He grabbed your head and lead you through the doors to the club bathroom.

“Sebastian?” You gulped.

He pushed your skirt up around your waist. “I’m going to ruin this little pussy right here and I don’t care who walks in and sees it.”

You shivered at his words and your nipples harden. Your sex immediately grew wet with need. “Yes, sir.”

He yanked your panties to the side and ran a finger over her sex. Then you heard his pants unzips.

He pushed into you with one quick hard thrust filling you to the brim. You moan loudly and he slapped his hand over your mouth and started thrusting, “ be a good fuck toy and keep your mouth shut.”


	97. Jack's Blasphemy

Jack walks into the church with his family with a sigh. He hated this religious BS. He just had to stay away to avoid the lecture.

Their was a new priest today. Jack immediately decide that this Father was Daddy.

Father Joseph gave a sermon about loving who god made you to me. He also gave Jack fuck me eyes. It was on.

Jack told his family he was staying to confess. They made their way back to the palace. Jack watch Father Joseph go into one side of the both. He rushed to the other side.

“Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned.” Jack purred.

“Tell me what troubles your heart.” Joseph responded.

“I am having sinful thoughts.” Jack starts, “about a voice of god.”

Joseph’s breathing stops on the other side, “Continue, my child.”

“All I could think about during the sermon was about the new priest bending me over a pew and making me his ass slut.” Jack whispers.

“Christ…” Joseph exhales.

“I could stop thinking about him opening my ass with his mouth and fingers.” Jack bites his lips.

The confessional both food swings open and Father Joseph is panting and gazing down at him.

“Sorry, Daddy, I’ve been naughty.” Jack smirked up and then leaned forward and nuzzled his cock through his pants.

“Well, take it on then, sweet boy.” Joseph growled.

“Daddy…” He cooed and pulled him out. “Give me your holy water.”

Joseph yanked his hair, “I will fuck those sinfully red lips.”

Jack whimpered at the hard yank and open his mouth. Joseph jammed his cock down his throat mercilessly. Nothing was gentle about it. His eyes water as the priest destroyed his throat with his delicious cock.

“Oh, you look so pretty, down on your knees worshiping me.” Joseph murmured and fucked harder into Jack’s hot wet mouth.

Jack moaned at how brutally his throat was being fucked and then Joseph didn’t say a word. He just came in jack’s mouth. “Swallow it.” He commanded.

Jack gulped it down. Joseph pulled back and panted, getting ready for his turn.

“That will be 20 Hail Mary’s.” The priest smirked and tucked his cock back in his pants. “And you better not touch your cock between this Sunday and next. If you do, you will miss out on Divine pleasure.”

“Next Sunday?” Jack scrambled, “no! I want it now.”

“Impatience is a sin. You should work on it.” Joseph giving him a wicked grin and shut the confessional door on Jack’s glaring eyes.


	98. Spirit Animals

They say in the afterlife your spirit animal can always find their mate. The had disappeared from the earth when Thanos had snapped his fingers.

But their souls met in the afterlife. No longer in their human forms, but as their spirit animals. Humans were put in their most graceful form in the heavens.

Both hunters the falcon and the wolf. They would hunt together for eternity.

—-

He appeared in Wakanda. Reaching exactly the way he had been when his body turned to dust.

Bucky stood not far from him holding up his gun, “where’s everyone? What happened?”

A wizard appeared from no where, “It’s been 5 years. They need us.”

“Who?” Bucky asked.

“Steve and Tony. The world,” he said.

“Wait! It’s time for a dramatic entrance! Strange, can you be sure to portal me onto Steve’s left,” Sam grinned.

“You’re an idiot.” Strange groaned.

“I concur.” Bucky nodded.


	99. Glamorous

G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S that was your life since becoming Mrs. Carter Baizen. Your husband was beautiful, clever, funny, and spoiled the daylights out of you.

Every day was a surprise. Trips around the world. Overnight trips in romantic cities. Crystal champagne, horseback rides in parks and beaches, designer clothes and accessories, luxurious food, and the big fucking cock.

Your husband had a wicked streak and like to tear expensive lingerie off you and when you said tear, you mean tear. He ripped it to shreds loving the extravagants of being able to destroy the fine laces and silks.

He loved watching you body shiver as the rips sound through the air. The way your nipples instantly hardened when they were exposed to his gaze.

“Oh, fuck, Carter!” You whine as he rips your panties clean from you. You stand in front of him trembling with need, only in your garter belt and stockings.

“Mrs. Baizen, I’m you speak like a whore,” he clenches your ass, “I’m going to fuck you like one.”


	100. Be a good girl for daddy.

Bucky smashed his lips to hers. His hands glided up her thighs. He was in heaven at your breatht moans.

“Spread those legs for me and show me that pretty pussy, kitten.” He demanded.

You gazed up at him and bit your lip. “No!” You teased in a bratty tone. “Make me!”

“Be a good girl for daddy.” He growled and yanked them apart.

You wantonly rolled your hips towards him, “Daddy!”

“There’s my good girl.” Bucky chuckled and then rubbed his cock against your slippery sex.

“Fuck me, daddy!” You cried.

“Was that an order?” He glared down at you and closed a hand around your throat. “I guess someone wants to be treated like a fuck toy instead of a good girl tonight.” Then he squeezed deliciously.


	101. Bucky on Leave

Bucky Barnes on leave was a fucking godsend. You only had 24 hours before he shipped back out and you were going to make it count.

You picked him up from the port and he ordered you to pull over. You pulled into a side alley and he gave you that cocky smirk. You peeled his uniform from his body. His chest was delicious. He grinded against you and pushed your skirt up. “I’m just gonna pull out, okay?” He purred as he slid down your panties.

“Yes!” You moaned. You liked it raw. You love feeling the skin of your cock inside you.

He lined up and pushed it in, “That pretty pussy feels so good doll!” He growled and started rocking his hips.

—

Then when you guys got through the doors to the apartment. He tour your clothes of and slammed you up against the the wall and you wrapped your legs around his his waist and gripped his shoulders.

He pushed into you and started pounding his hips. “You like getting filled up, doll?”

“Love it, Sargent!” You cried.

—

You were making him dinner. He walked into the kitchen. He pushed up your shirt and started fondling your breast.

“Mmm…Bucky! Don’t ya want to eat?” You moaned as he tweaked your nipples.

“In fact, I do.” He murmured and yanked down your skirt and then started to palm your ass. He lips trailed down your back and down your ass.

“Oh, Sargent!” You whimpered as he shoved your thighs apart and pressed his hot mouth to your core.

He started tongue fucking you until you were covering his face with your orgasm.

—-

That night he pushed you to your stomach and crawled up yours. “Gonna fuck this ass so hard you’ll feel me into next week.”

“I want to feel you forever, Bucky.” You whined as he started to open you.

“You will!” He moaned and then pushed his cock into you.

—

The next morning he kissed your check, “until next time my love.”


	102. officer Bucky

Office Barnes was extremely irritated he got put on campus security detail this weekend. He had put 15 years in on the force and this…well this was a slap in the face. His chief had placed him here because of all the people in the precinct taking Christmas Vacations.

And while Bucky was very accomplished in his work life, it has left him little time for dating. He was a 38-year-old bachelor. Both of his parents had passed and his sister was currently in France with her new husband, celebrating with his family. So, he had no holiday plans.

It was the Friday of finals week and snow dusted the ground. Many parties were raging throughout campus. Bucky wasn’t one to arrest a bunch of college kids for underage consumption. He was really just there to keep fights from breaking out.

In a sea of Santa hats and antlers, but spots you. Whereas, you didn’t mind Christmas, you celebrated Hanukkah. You made your way past a bunch of Sigma Nu boys chanting mistress for Christmas.

Bucky blushes at the sight of you. You had a blue corset with black sparkles on top. You’d had donned a sleek leather jacket and skin tight dark jeans. Black knee high boots that matched your jacket. Bucky has wondered if you were a grad student because you seemed more mature than those around you.

You started to leave carrying a solo cup in your hand. “Excuse me, ma’am.”

You stopped and smirked, “Can I help you, Officer,” You glanced at his name tag, “Barnes.”

Fuck, even your voice was sexy. “You can’t carry an open container around campus.”

You glanced around at all the people walking around with cups on the lawn, “That feels a little biased.” You arched your brow. “Want to tell me why you really stopped me?” You purred. You had always had a thing for older men.

“I’m going to need to see your ID.” Bucky said unable to stop himself from glancing at your plump breast.

“I’m 21.” You say and flash your ID yo prove it.

He licks his lips. “I see. Be on your way then.”

“Actually officer…would you be able to give me a ride back to my apartment. It would make me feel a lot safer.” You purr and straighten his tie.

His eyes go wide and he nods. He knows that you probably just want a safe walk but he can’t help his mind from racing. He can’t help but picture untying that corset and tying your wrist behind your back and railing you.

You reach for your keys, “would you like to come in for some cocoa?” You look him up and down.

He knows he shouldn’t do it. He’s on duty but your just irresistible. “That would be lovely.”


	103. The omega Prince

Being a prince is hard. Being an omega is hard. Being an omega prince is almost unheard of. Most royal dynasties kill male omegas. See them as a disgrace to their line. Jack’s mom refused to let that happen to him.

He was now forced to hide his designation. They paraded him around like an alpha. They even made him stuff his pants to make it look like he had a bigger cock.

It had been a decently bleak existence. Until Jack met you. You had slowly courtered Jack. You knew what he was instantly even through the suppressants and scent blockers. He was your mate. You’re sweet omega.

You both had to keep the relationship secret. The royal family could endyour life if they knew or even worse they could put Jack in exile and you weren’t going to let happen to your omega.

But Jack’s he was coming and it was excessively hard for a mated omega to go through that alone. You guys had devised a plan to run away from Gilboa together.

—-

You couldn’t believe that you guys have gotten away with it. You were in a stranded safe house unpacking as Jack started to make his heat nest.

He smelled like peaches and cream. His pre-heat was delectable and you couldn’t wait to smell him during heat.

—

Jack whimpered as you pulled down his slacks. Slick coated them and his briefs. You discarded the wet material to the side. “Alpha…” He whined as you gazed down at his slick entrance and pretty omega cock…. “knot me!”

You leaned forward and licked some slicked from his thigh, “fuck, you taste like peaches too,” You growled.

“Mark me!” Jack whined and rocked his hips.

“That will come little omega, I have so many plans for the sexy little body tonight.”


	104. Frank X Chris X M Reader

“Such a good boy.” Chris says as his cock hits the back of your throat.

“Wait until you fuck his ass!” Frank groans. His fingers did into the skin of your hips.

“I bet he is so tight,” Chris talked about you like you weren’t even there. He said all you were was his fuck toy, which made it all the more hot.

“So tight. Like a virgin!” Frank whimpered and leaned forward to kiss Chris.

“None is that Frank. You know I don’t kiss my sluts on their mouth.” Chris growled and fucked into your throat hard.

“Please…” Frank moaned and reached around to jerk You.

Your goal, to get Chris to kiss both of you tonight.


	105. A longie

“What do you think, Day?” You asked posing for him.

He chuckled, “ I think you’ll be the prettiest girl at the Halloween party. But you could’ve been dressed as Frankenstein to accomplish that, sweetheart.”

“Such a charmer.” You giggle as he pulls you down onto his lap. “What are you going as?”

“The winter soldier. Everyone says I look like him.” He says with a shrug.

“You kinda do.” You laugh and then he palms your ass.

“We got time for a quickie.” He grinned.

“You’re never very quick, Day.” You kiss him and he grins.

“Okay, a longie then.”


	106. unholy water

Jack gazed at the statue in his family’s church with amusement. It was meant to represent being saved by an Angel. To jack it represented sex. The statue was so sexually. And the church has become a very sexually place since Father Joseph had nutted on his face in a confessional booth.

Joseph appeared almost on cue, “My child, did you stay to confess?” His deep voice murmured behind his ear.

“Yes. I’m here to be forgiven for my sin.” He rumbled.

“Come with me.” Father commanded.

Jack followed him back to the baptism pool and Jack arched his brow. The father was wicked.

“Take your clothes off and get in so I can wash away your sins.” Joseph looked him over lustfully.

Jack stripped quickly and climbed in the waist deep warm water.

Father Joseph derobed and followed him. “Hold onto the edge of the pool and arch for me.”

Jack obeyed.

Joseph’s fingers trailed beneath his crack and ran over his hole. Jack moaned in response.

“Confess.” Joseph purred and pushed the tip of his finger in.

Jack groaned, “I’ve been pleasuring myself to the thought of being fucked by my priest.”

“Such a wicked sinner.” Joseph pushed his finger in the rest of the way. “Continue.”

“Fantasized about his cock being buried deep in my ass!” He whined and rocked back on it.

“You want to be sodomized then?” Joseph asked and added another finger roughly.

Jack keened and his cock began to leak precum into the pool. “Yes... in my ass!”

Joseph’s hand closed around his throat when he pushed a third finger in jack’s ass, “very tight, for a harlot.”

Jack gasped and fucked himself on Joseph’s fingers. “Father Joseph...I love to sin.”

“I can tell. You’ve strayed me from my path, harlot.” He growled and yanked his fingers out and shoved his cock in.

Jack howled and it echoed in the cathedral. Joseph pounded into him mercilessly.

“Oh god!” Jack cried.

“Taking,” Joseph thrusted, “the lord’s name,” another hard thrust, “in vain!” Harder thrust.

“Yes! Fuck! Yes!” Jack quivered.

“Your sins know no bounds, Jack.” Joseph purred and railed him harder.

Jack let out whines with each slam to his prostate. He lost it when Joseph choked him harder. He shattered. Cum burst from his untouched cock.

“Pretty harlot, making this water unholy!” Joseph growled and poured his seed inside him.


	107. playboys

You had a thing for playboys. Those cocky guys who wanted nothing but to be deep inside a cunt.

Now here you were between two of the biggest ones you knew. Both of their cock shoved so far up your pussy you could feel it in your gut.

They had a bet going to see who’s name you would moan first.

Colin from behind pulled your hair and let out his own moans in your ear.

Lance was pinching your nipples and dirty talking you. “You like being stuffed two cocks, you pretty little slut?”

You whimpered. You knew both of these men pretty well I knew that Colin was in it only for the one night. But Lance, Lance wanted to be the very best. He would fuck you nonstop until he was convinced he was the best fuck you ever had.

“Colin!” You cried.

Colin chuckled from behind and kissed your neck. “Good girl.”

“You fucking bitch. I’m going to ruin this pussy over and over again until you can’t think of anybody’s name but mine.” Lance growled.

You internally smirked and moaned Colin’s name again.


	108. Chris x2

Both their mouth’s were covering your skin. Their lips giving you goosebumps. Their naked bodies pressed against yours.

You moan. Chris’s eyes go wide and kisses quicker.

“Did anyone say you could make sounds, Kitten?” Beck pinches your chin.

You giggled but then he glared at you. “looks like I’m going to have to keep something in your mouth so you’ll fucking listen.” Beck stood and rubbed his leaking cock over your lips. “Now, be a good girl and suck it or I’ll give it to Chris instead.

Chris whimpered unexpectedly. Your eyes glimmered with excitement as you took him into your both. He let out a small grunt at the feel. “Chris, get her pussy ready for me.”

“Yes sir.” Chris nodded and moved behind you. He positioned you into doggy, while you took Beck to his root.

You moaned around his cock as you felt Chris’s tongue slid between your lower lips.

“Such good little kittens for daddy.” Beck cooed and petted your hair.


	109. Jack's Mischief

Jack smirks as he lays tied to the bed wearing only lace panties. His friend Max has done the securing of his bonds so he knows it going to drive clay wild seeing him like this.

About 15 minutes later he hears Clay’s voice. He is talking to someone. “Oh shit!” He hissed and strains against the bonds. And of course, Max had tied them so they weren’t slippable.

Clay opens the bedroom door and looks over Jack, his pupils dialating. Dayton following behind him. “Oh sweetheart, we’re going to ruin you.”

“Good girl, Max!” Dayton calls, “You can come out now.”

Jack gaped, “What’s going on!?”

Clay chuckled, “Oh sweet boy. You’re always up to mischief. This time we flipped out on you with Max’s help.”

“Max?! What’s in it for you?” He struggled, trying to get free.

She grinned, “I get to watch.”


	110. The boss

Sebastian Stan is a high roller in New York. He owns a production company that is in everything. You were just offered to be his assistant. It came with a book of rules that was over 400 pages long, but you had accepted.

One Friday evening, he was working late. He usually was which meant you were working late tonight too. Sure, sometimes it aggravated you, but you were making a six-figure salary as a secretary. You couldn’t really bitch.

“Y/N!” He calls from his office.

“Yes, Mr. Stan?” You walked in and found him behind the desk. Fuck, that man wear a suit.

“I’m frustrated.” He mumbled. In the two months that you have been working here he had never called you in to say anything like that. He was always very business and just basically gave you instructions.

“How can I help you Mr. Stan?” You asked and crossed your arms under your chest and noticed his gaze drop.

You blushed and looked up at him as his tongue crossed over his lips, “There is nothing that I can really ask you to do.” His deep voice rumbled. So, he wanted fucked.

You boldly cross over to his desk and sat down on it. He looked over your legs, crossed neatly, your pencil skirts hem riding up.

“Looks like somebody wants a raise.” He clucked, but his hand glided up your calves.

“Or they just want to be fucked on their bosses desk.”


	111. Sacrifice

“Lay on the alter Jefferson.” Chase purred as he yanked down Jeffersons pants.

“Listen, I’ve done a lot of weird sex stuff, but fucking on an altar might be one of the weirdest.” Jefferson steps out of his leather slacks.

“We need to sacrifice your seed for that magic you want. I also think it’s really adorable that you think this is kinky sweetheart.” Chase purred and slapped Jefferson’s ass.

Jefferson crawled up on the altar and Chase stripped and climb on top of him. “I can’t believe that my semen will give us magic.”

“It technically is sacrificing potential life. It’s black magic but it’s still magic.” Chase gave Jefferson a wicked smile and his eyes flickered black.

“What are you going to do to get it?” Jefferson moaned.

“Well, first I’m going to open you up. Then I’m going to fuck you and stroke you until you’re a writhing mess.” Chase chuckled and then pushed a finger between Jefferson’s lips. “Get it nice and wet.”


	112. Jack taking communion off Father Joseph's ass

Tonight wouldn’t be the first time that Jack had taken a shot out of somebody’s ass. Father Joseph had a wicked streak and insisted that Jack was going to take communion off his ass.

He had already ate the wafers from father Joseph‘s firm ass. Now he was about to pull the tube shot out of his cheeks with his mouth and swallow it down. He grabbed the rim of the plastic that was surrounded by Joseph’s rim. He sealed his lips around it. Then he pulled it out. Joseph let out a hot less full moan as he felt it slip free of him. Jack swallowed the shot down and then spat out the plastic tube.

“Now feast, my child.” Joseph demanded and spread his cheeks.


	113. Jack fucks jesus

Another church play, he rolled his eyes as he sat back with his family. He hated that he had attend this shit. His mother however insisted that he attended on Easter Sunday.

He was bored out of his mind until the man who is playing Jesus came out. He looked fucking fine and had the prettiest nipples that Jack had ever seen.

The play went on and Jack’s dick twitch with interest every time Jesus spoke.

When the play ended Jack approached him, “Great Preformance.”

The man’s eyes went wide, “Thank you your highness.”

Jack handed him A piece of paper with an address wrote on it, “Meet me there at midnight. Come in costume.”

—-

The apartment that Jack kept for all his dalliances was a glow when the door received a loud knock. Jack answered the door with a glass of wine in hand, “Well, hello Jesus.” He drunkenly smirked.

“My name is Clay.” The man mumbled and walked in.

“Well, tonight your name is Jesus and you’re going to be making me see heaven with your dick.”


	114. Jack at the bar

The prince gave you a smile across the bar. You looked around to make sure it was you who he was looking at. Nobody else had seemed engaged with him. You pointed to yourself in mouth the word me.

He nodded his head and licked his lips and then jerked his head to indicate meeting him and one of the back rooms.

You followed him back staying at least 10 feet away and when he approached one of the private rooms he yanked you in. You had no idea that the prince of Gilboa was gay.

But with how quickly he dropped his pants and bent over the bench, their was no doubt in your mind.

“I want it hard enough that I cry.” Jack said over his shoulder.


	115. Tjack

“You know the routine, pants off, face down, ass up.” Jack said looking TJ over, unamused that he was still dressed.

This had became their usual tryst when their families made up for political business. TJ was a great lay but Jack fucking hated him. TJ had it so easy. He was allowed to be who he was and his family loved and excepted him. Jack had to keep his sexual preferences hidden.

TJ had lost his virginity to Jack when they were 17. They were now both 21 years old and they spent two weeks of their summer having delicious hate sex.

TJ stripped off his clothes and murmured to himself about Jack having a stick up his ass.

“Ironically enough you’re about to be the one that has something up his ass.” Jack smirked.

TJ blushed and crawled on to the bed and stuck his ass in the air. He rocked it subtly and whimpered, just in the way he knew Jack liked.

“Always the neediest slut, Thomas.” Jack’s words were cruel but his tone was soft. He ran a hand over TJ’s cheek. “Oh, you even more of the plug for me.”

Jack seemed pleased by this and it made TJ quiver with excitement. Jack lean over and kiss the small of TJ’s back and started to play with the plug. TJ let out a whimper at the quick movements Jack was making with his wrist.

“Fuck Thomas, the noises you make always get me hard.” He pulled the plug out and tossed it onto TJ’s floor.

“Do you got any rubbers?” Jack purred.

TJ scramble to grab one from his nightstand and handed it back to Jack. Jack ripped open the foil packet and rolled the condom on.

“I’m not going to be gentle tonight.” Jack cooed and started to push in.

“You never are!” TJ squeaked as Jack thrusted in the rest of the way.


End file.
